


I'll Always Find You

by Kauri510



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha Dean, Alpha Jensen, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Jared Padalecki, Brainwashing, Claiming, Claiming Bites, Dean Winchester and Sam Winchester are Raised Separately, Human Jared, Hurt Jared, Hurt/Comfort, Language, M/M, Minor Character Death, Omega Jared, Omega Sam Winchester, Protective Dean, Rebellion, Sexual Assault, Sibling Incest, Top Jensen Ackles, Vampire Padalecki family, Violence, Werewolf Castiel, Werewolf Dean Winchester, Werewolf Mates, Werewolf Sam Winchester, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-16 13:21:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 45,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8104006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kauri510/pseuds/Kauri510
Summary: Dean Winchester loves his baby brother Sam so much. One night, their pack is attacked by a vampire coven. Dean hides Sam to go back and help his father, but upon hearing Sam calling for him, he goes back. Sam is taken by a vampire, but no one knows who the coven was or what they wanted. Dean concludes it was Sam that they wanted. He vows to get Sam back no matter what.Jared Padalecki is a human with a vampire family. He loves his family, although feels jealousy. One day, he returns home to an empty house. His father and brother had left them a disturbing message. A message to run with his baby sister and never come back. Finding their mother's journal, Jared learns a terrifying secret. He must find a werewolf pack if he ever wants to feel safe. But why find shelter with a pack and not a coven?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or anything else you recognize.
> 
> My OTP is Wincest. If you don't like incest between two brothers, there's a simple solution for that. Don't read; go away. Don't read or open the link just to bitch about it. But if you're going to bitch about it, then have at it. It won't stop me from writing. 
> 
> Rating will change when I get to the parts that require me to.
> 
> Sam is going to address Dean as both dad and brother. I only did that because Sam knows Dean is his brother, but still likes to call him dad. It might be a little confusing at first, but bear with me. As of right now, it will only be in the first chapter.

Dean Winchester sat on the ground watching his baby brother who was only a small two year old pup. It was one of Dean's favorite pastimes. Watching Sam play in the woods near their camp was the best way for him to forget about anything outside of themselves. Dean envied him at times. At his age, he didn't have a care in the world. He didn't have to worry about the pack and their problems, or the fact that they had to constantly stand their ground against vampires. Only on rare occasions did they defend themselves against another pack.

Regardless if Dean was only six, he felt like an old man. Even at six years old, Dean has already been through four different attacks and that was only the vampires. Of course, his dad never let him or any of the other kids near the fights. They were told to hide in a secret spot that John and other older wolves made. He didn't understand why they had to fight. Why did they hate each other?

When he had asked his dad about it, John told him that sometimes there didn't _have_ to be a reason. When there was fighting, the only reason that was needed was just being different. Upon hearing this, he decided when he got older and improved his skills, he was going to start bringing the two species together. There was no point in fighting each other when neither of them wanted war. If anything they had to come together in case the humans ever wanted a fight.

"Daddy," Sam said with his tiny little arms stretched out for his brother.

Dean smiled and opened his arms out and caught his son. He kissed Sam's cheek. "Are you having fun baby boy?"

"Yes daddy," Sam giggled.

Dean began to tickle Sam, and couldn't get enough of his little brother's laughter. It was music to his ears.

Since John was hardly ever playing father to them, Dean was the one who took care of Sam. He was the one who did everything with him. The other adults tried to get Dean to act like a kid and play with other kids his age, and even help raise Sam, but he wouldn't have it. Sam was his, and no one else was going to take care of him. If anyone was going to be 'daddy' it was going to be him. If he were honest, even though he's told Sam who he really was, he really liked it. Only in front of other people, did Dean correct Sam's name for him. After awhile, Sam learned to only call him 'daddy' when it was just them.

He could remember there was a time John did act like their father, but that was before Sam could walk and talk, and before their mother died. She was attacked by another pack and was killed. Mary was so beautiful and loving. She was the best mother anyone could hope to have. After her death, John only worried about protecting the pack. Dean was heartbroken about this, but after hearing Sam's first word be 'daddy' directed at _him_ , he didn't care.

* * *

Dean was brought out of his thoughts when he heard footsteps behind him. He didn't move, nor was he surprised of his visitor.

"Hey, Bobby." Dean let go of Sam, and gently pushed him in the direction of a pile of leaves in the clearing. It was fall and Sam loved to play in the fallen leaves. He would never understand why Sam loved the sound of the crushed leaves.

Bobby turned to the sight of Sam flopping in a pile of leaves. He was concerned that Sam had hurt himself, but he relaxed when he heard Dean laugh. He chuckled when the boy just stood up and shook his head of the leaves that had gotten caught in his hair.

"Your father wants to talk to you tonight as soon as you put Sam to bed. "

Dean didn't bother responding. What was the point? All his father was going to do was suggest that he stop wasting all of his time with Sam and start focusing on his responsibilities. John wanted him to grow up and stop acting like a child, even though Dean hasn't acted like one since Sam's first word. He just didn't care about anything but Sam.

"Leave us alone, Bobby. I don't want to talk to him." Dean stood up and made his way to Sam. He pulled out the remaining leaves in Sam's hair.

Sam looked up at his big brother and smiled. "Daddy, let play hide seek. Close eyes daddy, li'e this." Still smiling, Sam covered his eyes with his hands to show his brother what he was supposed to do.

Dean couldn't help but chuckle, because Sam's fingers were spread wide enough that he could see through. Even if he didn't want to play, he wasn't really given a choice, because Sam had taken off. He covered his eyes and counted to ten.

"... nine... ten. Ready or not here I come."

It wasn't really fair to play hide and seek with Sam, because Dean could always locate him by following his scent. Not wanting the game to end too soon, Dean made it more fun for Sam by taking longer to find him regardless if he already knew where to look. After looking behind a couple of trees and bushes, Dean was getting closer to his brother. Even if Dean couldn't find Sam just by his scent, his giggles were enough. If Dean didn't know Sam as well as he knew he did, he would assume he wasn't trying to keep quiet.

Sam was sitting behind a large bush. He was giggling as he heard his daddy looking for him. He loved playing with his daddy. Sam knew he was getting better at hiding, because his daddy hasn't found him yet. He's very good at this game.

Dean saw Sam with his back to him. He snuck up behind him and, "Gotcha!"

Sam spun around startled. Seeing his brother, he threw his arms in the air with the biggest smile he could make. "Yous find me daddy!"

Dean picked him up and kissed his cheek. "I'll always find you baby boy."

They stood there with each other laughing. He looked up at the sky and saw that it was getting late. Sam yawned rubbing his eyes.

"Let's go back now. It's time for you to eat dinner. After that is bed time." He held Sam's hand and they started making their way to the camp.

"Daddy?"

"What's up?"

Sam yawned again. "Will read me story?"

Dean chuckled. "Do you want to pick the story this time, or do you want me to?"

"Daddy pick."

"All right, I'll pick the story."

* * *

Sam laid down under his blankets with Mr. Bear cuddled up next to him, and watched as his brother picked a book to read to him. He loved his daddy very much. He wanted to grow up and be just like his strong and brave daddy.

"Dee?" Sam called quietly. He had to remember to not talk so loud, because there were other kids and old people who were sleeping.

"Hmm?" Dean said as he laid quietly next to Sam.

"Wha' that?" Sam asked pointing to his brother's chest.

Dean looked down to what Sam was pointing at. He frowned when he saw what it was that caught Sam's attention. It was a necklace. It was one of his most treasured possessions. Feeling it around his neck everyday since he received it, let alone talking about it always hurt him.

"This is a necklace." He really didn't want to talk about it. Dean opened the book hoping Sam would accept that as an answer.

"Who gave to you?"

Dean sighed. He should've known that Sam wouldn't let it go. He never did. If he was curious about something, he would ask endless questions until he was satisfied. "Mom gave it to me when I was your age," Dean said quietly.

Sam just stared at him with a look no child his age should know how to make. "Do miss mommy?"

"Yeah, I miss mom."

"I mi' mommy too," Sam said quietly.

Dean stared down at his little brother who looked extremely sad at the thought of missing his mother. Even when Sam had never met their mother, he still missed her as if he did. He couldn't take it anymore, he had to bring a smile to Sam's face. He sat up and reached down into his bag and pulled something out.

"Sammy? I have something for you that I want you to have."

Sam sat up and took the small box that his dad held out to him. He tried to open the old box. It took him some time, but he eventually got it open. When he did, he tilt his head in confusion. He held it out to his daddy. "Wha' this?"

Dean took the box, and reached for the item. Putting the box to the side, he showed what it was. He didn't expect him to understand the symbolism behind it being that he was so young, but he thought now would be a good time.

"When you were born, mom and I each wanted to give you something. Mom chose Mr. Bear, and I chose this." He held it out to Sam. "This is a Flaming Star. It's specially made just for you. This will protect you."

Dean reached to put it around Sam's neck. He had planned to give it to Sam when he was a little older, but for some reason he felt that now would be the only right time to do it. He tightened it enough where it wouldn't come off unless Sam purposely took it off.

"Why it special?" Sam asked.

Dean smiled. "It's special because this is the only one like this in the whole world."

Sam didn't know what to say. He didn't understand how a star could protect him. Why would he need a star when he had his big brother to protect him? But since his daddy gave it to him, Sam promised he would always wear the star around him. It would be extra protection. He snuggled up to his daddy and listened as he read him his favorite book.

Dean sat up in the tent looking at his baby boy sleep. He put the storybook to the side. He laid down next to his son careful enough not to wake him. He knew that he was supposed to go see his father, but one look at his son's sleeping form and all thoughts of leaving vanished. He didn't want to leave the tent. He just wanted to stay here with his little boy forever.

Why couldn't he?

* * *

Dean didn't realize he had fallen asleep until he was startled awake by screaming and yelling. He ran out of the tent to look for the danger. His eyes widened at the sight. His pack was fighting. They were under attack! He sniffed the air and he growled. Vampires!

He took a step forward, but then remembered Sam. He went back inside the tent and grabbed Sam who was awake. Awake and scared. Sam buried his face into Dean's chest. Dean could see that Sam was crying. He ran away from the fight even though a part of him was screaming to help his family. If he was going to help, he had to get Sam away first. He could see a few adults guiding other children to the secret spot, but Dean had other ideas.

"Shh. Baby, shut your eyes! Sammy it's okay!" Dean yelled as he ran. He didn't want Sam to see any of the chaos that was happening before them.

When they got far enough, Dean put Sam down inside the base of a tree. He knew it would be safe for him, because no one would be able to see him. It was too dark, and even if it wasn't Sam would still be hidden. Dean had come across this tree a long time ago. He had dug the hole down further inside, and knew that Sam would be safe.

"Daddy I scared," Sam said with tears falling down his face.

Dean wiped away his tears. "I know, baby. I have to go help the others. Stay down and be quiet." Dean kissed Sam's forehead refusing to break down.

"Daddy, no lea' me!" Sam cried out reaching for his daddy.

"I have to go help Dad. I'll come back for you." Dean turned away from the tree not wanting to bring any attention to it.

"Promise?"

Dean smiled and turned to look at his son. He nodded, "I promise."

* * *

Dean shifted into his wolf form. Even though he was running back to help out his family, he was terrified. He was only six years old, which meant he hasn't been a wolf for very long. It's only been three years since his first change. The only advantage he had was that his wolf was twice the size of his human form. His wolf was far stronger than it was supposed to be, but because Dean wanted to protect Sam he trained himself.

He looked around trying to locate his father and Bobby, but he couldn't make them out. Too many wolves and vampires were fighting. He didn't have to sneak around or hide from any vampires, because with all the chaos happening around him, it was like he wasn't there. He finally saw his dad fighting with two vampires about thirty feet away. He could tell they were winning. Dean's attention turned to another vampire sneaking up on his dad. He growled and ran after the vampire. Just as he was about to attack, he heard a scared voice.

_Daddy!"_

Dean stopped and looked behind him. His human eyes wouldn't be able to see that well in the dark, but that didn't apply to his wolf. He saw the most tragic scene in his whole life. A vampire in front of the tree with Sam inside.

He turned his back on the vampire. He was sorry that he was leaving his father to defend himself against three vampires, but Sam was in trouble. His son came first.

"Daddy help!"

 _I'm coming Sam, I'm coming._ Dean was one of the fastest wolves in his whole pack, but at the moment, he felt like he wasn't running at all. Why did it feel like Sam was miles away? Why did it feel like Dean hasn't moved a muscle? He ran to the tree and stuck his face where Sam should be. He looked around the small area, and his heart skipped a beat. Sam was gone!

He looked around frantically. "Sam! SAMMY! Where are you?" He didn't know why, but Sam could always hear him whether he was in his wolf or human form. Dean just figured that it was because they were brothers. He couldn't wait to be able to talk to Sam when he turned.

Opening his mouth to call for Sam again, he stopped. His ears could pick up the sound of broken leaves. The sound of someone running on leaves. He shifted once again and took off. Very far off in front of him, he could see a figure running. He howled not once slowing down. _Baby_ ,  _I'm coming._ He could see in the vampire's arms was Sam.

Sam was very scared and crying for his daddy. He didn't know the man who grabbed him. Sam tried to get away from the strange man. He really did, but he was too small. He just wanted his daddy to come get him. He looked past the man's shoulders and saw a big doggy running after them. He turned away from the doggy.

He heard a howl. His attention went straight back to the doggy chasing after them. He reached out his hands. Sam knew that howl belonged to his daddy. His big brother told him that he will always be able to know the sound of his doggy form.

"Daddy!" He could see his daddy coming to save him. He looked at the man who grabbed him and started pounding on his chest. "Let go!"

Dean could see Sam fight back. He couldn't help the proud smirk on his face. _Yes, that's it baby. Fight back._ Dean was getting closer and closer to the vampire that took his son. He was just about to attack, when he was thrown to his left. His head was slammed against a far away tree. Falling to the ground he shook his head trying to clear his vision. His gaze landed on a female vampire. He growled.

They both lunged at each other, and it didn't take long for Dean to kill her. His sharp canines pierced her neck, and when he pulled back viciously, her neck was practically in his mouth. He may be young in age, but his anger was that of a grown man. Forgetting about the dead body, he looked in the direction Sam went to. He whimpered. He didn't see the vampire... he didn't see Sam.

NO!

* * *

Not caring that he didn't see Sam, he still ran. He was running out of breath, and his legs were getting tired. He didn't know how long he had been running and he was surprised he's lasted this long. An adult wolf could run a lot longer than he has and still wouldn't be as tired. Being a young wolf, he couldn't go on much longer.

_Sam, where are you? I can't lose you too._

Eventually, Dean stopped running. He fell to the ground; so tired that his body hurt all over. The only sound that could be heard was his cries at the loss of his son. It took a couple of hours to get back to the camp. It would've taken a lot less time to return, but he just couldn't run. He felt like passing out, but he couldn't. He had to tell his dad that Sam was taken. They had to find him. He needed his baby boy back. Now.

Seeing his pack (or what was left of it), Dean felt his sadness grow. Not only was Sam missing, he had also lost people that he's known his whole life. He was the only one left who was still in his wolf form. He looked around and saw Bobby. He couldn't run, but he did walk faster.

He took a deep breath, and groaned at the feeling of shifting. "Bobby!"

Bobby turned around at the sound of his name. When his gaze stopped on Dean he sighed in relief. "Where ha-"

Dean didn't bother letting him finish. "Sam's gone!"

Bobby's eyes widened at the news. "Wha-"

"Some vampire took him. We have to find him now!"

"Dean."

"What?!" Dean screamed. "Why are you still standing there? My little brother is missing. He's all I have." Dean turned away from him ready to call to the other wolves.

"Dean, it's your father." Bobby said quietly.

Dean turned back to him. "What about him? Is he okay?"

Bobby didn't answer. He lifted the flap to the tent he was standing in front of. Dean didn't notice it at first, but he could now see that he was standing in front of the medical tent. Usually when one of them was injured, it wasn't as serious, so they could fix themselves up in their own tent. Coming here was only for those with life threatening injuries. Dean gulped.

Dean walked into the tent and saw two wolves still in their wolf form laying on a cot. Two others were in their human form being tended to. John was one who was human. He walked up to his dad's side, but there was no use asking questions because his father was out cold.

Bobby stood next to him and gently laid a hand on Dean. It was the only comfort he knew Dean would accept. "He's really bad, Dean."

"Is he-" Dean's voice broke. He couldn't even finish.

Bobby sighed. "We don't know yet. If he can make it through the night, then there's a good chance he'll be fine."

 _If._  Dean let out a shaky breath. He turned away from his father and looked up at his second. "Bobby, we have to find Sam."

"I'm sorry, Dean. The vampires that we killed, we don't recognize. We've never come across them before. Without knowing who they are, it won't be easy."

Dean shoved Bobby (being as young and small as he was, it wasn't much) away. "So, you expect me to give up?!" He didn't bother trying to lower his voice.

"I didn't say to give up. I just said it wouldn't be easy."

Dean shook his head pushing past the older wolf. He went outside and the first three wolves he saw ordered to come. Since he was John's oldest, the wolves were still required to listen to him.

"Sam's been taken." Dean pointed in the direction he came from. "About ten miles in that direction I lost their scent. Please, go there and see if you can pick up his scent or the vamp that took him." When they didn't move, red flashed across his vision. "GO!"

* * *

The next morning, Dean walked to the clearing. He saw some of the older wolves laying the dead out. He stood there watching as their families cried over their bodies. He felt his heart begin to harden. He felt so much anger.

The night before he received devastating news: the wolves couldn't pick up any trace of the vampire or Sam. He didn't understand how, but no one could trace Sam's scent any farther than the tree he was taken from.

"Dean-" Bobby called coming behind him.

"How's my dad?"

"John's wounds were too great. I'm sorry, son, but he didn't make it through the night."

Dean heard what was said. He heard John was dead, but he didn't say anything. He didn't even shed a tear. He just stood there still watching. He was only six, but he might as well be an old man. He lost his mother, he lost his son, now he lost his father.

"Dean. As you know, you're supposed to be our next leader."

Bobby didn't even have to finish saying it, because Dean already knew. The pack has always been lead by a Winchester. When Dean got old enough, he was supposed to fight his father for the role of leader. He was training for that day. Since he was only six, he was far too young. As John's second in command, Bobby would take over as leader.

"Don't worry, son. I'll never take your rightful place. As soon as your eighteen, you will be leader. Our pack should always be lead by a Winchester." With that, Bobby left.

* * *

Later that night, Dean watched as Rufus set fire to their fallen pack members. He decided to stay in the back, and ignored the hurt feeling that Bobby was the one standing in front as leader. It should be him standing there, but he couldn't argue with pack rules. As they watch the bodies burn, everyone shifted into their wolf form. Bobby, in his gray color, lifts his head to the full moon shining and howls. Everyone follows suit.

Everyone... but Dean.

In the middle of the night, everyone sleeps. The fires have long died out, but Dean still lay awake. He holds Sam's teddy bear in his arms. He still has yet to cry. He lost everyone who has ever mattered. He didn't know if Sam was still alive. He didn't know who took him or why. He learned that Sam was the only one that was taken. Why would an entire coven attack a pack just to kidnap one pup?

Dean walked out of his tent and made his way to the cliff nearby. He looked up and could see the moon. Dean didn't even feel his body shifting. He looked down at the teddy bear that had fallen. He pushed it with his nose and whimpered.

He lays down with his head in between his front paws still looking at the teddy bear. This was all his fault. If he had just taken him where the others had gone, Sam would still be here. He wouldn't be with some bloodsucking vamp doing who knows what to him. He didn't even know if his baby was still alive. He has to find Sam. Dean knows that he'll never be able to move on until he finds him. He wants his Sam safe in his arms. He wants to be able to tuck him into bed and read him a story. He wants to be able to chase him around playing. He wants to see Sam shift into his wolf form for the first time. He wants to teach his son everything he was taught and learned on his own. He wants to see his him grow up into a good man. He just wants Sam back.

Dean felt another wolf come closer to him. It was Castiel. He felt a tiny bit better that his best friend was always there with him when he was needed the most. Castiel was only two years older than him, but it didn't matter.

Castiel whimpered at the pain he could feel coming from Dean. He brushed up against Dean to show he was there for him. He gently licked Dean's face not knowing if it was welcomed, but Dean didn't pull away. He cuddled up to him and laid his head on Dean's.

Dean wants to leave and run. He wants to just get up and search for Sam until he's back with him, but he knows he can't. At his age and lack of experience, Dean knew that he'll die long before he ever caught wind of Sam. Unfortunately, unless he knows exactly who took him, he'll have to wait. Dean stands up, closes his eyes and howls to the moon. He didn't care if he woke anyone up. He didn't care if they would get mad. He just... didn't care. He just kept howling.

Castiel stared at his friend who he's loved for as long as he can remember. He was jealous of Dean and Sam's relationship. He understood they were brothers, but no one can deny that there was something special between them. Neither brother understood it, but in the end it didn't matter. It was there and it was strong. It was one of the reasons the older women stopped trying to separate them. 

Listening to his friend's howl, he can hear so much pain and loss. Dean wasn't the type of person to show 'weakness' in front of others, but his wolf didn't share the same outlook. If his wolf was in distress, it was going to show it. When he got older and wiser, his wolf would learn to hide it better. Castiel followed suit and howled along with him.

Dean either didn't notice or care that the rest of his pack slowly made their way out of the their tents in their own wolf form and joined him. Fourteen wolves, young and old howled alongside him. Although they all lost someone, they all howled for the same reasons.

Each wolf howled in sorrow. For the pain their future leader felt. For the loss of their old one. For the loss of a child. For hope that one day Sam Winchester will return, because no one, young or adult, should _ever_ have to go through the pain of losing someone.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading my new story. I hope you are liking it, and I hope you continue to like and read it. Dean isn't going to be in the story for a few more chapters, because from the previous chapter Sam was taken. So it'll take some time for them to meet.
> 
> Anyway, I'm a little unsure of this chapter, but I can't find any other way to write it.

**Twenty Years Later:**

Jared Padalecki was laying on his bed just staring at the green stars he pinned to his ceiling when he was young. He thought it was girly for him to do it, but when the lights went out and everything was quiet, and the stars glowed he didn't care. It just seemed peaceful and it always helped him sleep when counting the stars.

He didn't want to get up, because that meant another day just doing the same things he did everyday. Like anyone his age, he wants adventure. He wants to get up knowing he has an important job to do. Jared wants to get up knowing that there's danger over the horizon and he has no choice but to go. He loves his family, but constantly being around them isn't what he wants out of his life.

Coming back home, he-

Beep. Beep. Beep.

He groaned at the sound of his alarm clock going off. He tried to turn it off, but the damn thing wouldn't. This was why he hated alarm clocks, but he had no choice but to use them. He picked it and began to bang it on the bedside table.

 _"Jared, turn that shit off!"_ his older brother yelled.

Jared rolled his eyes. Although he hated it when this happened, he still used them. The alarm on his phone wasn't loud enough to wake him up.

Beep. Beep. Beep.

He growled. Still in his hand, he threw it as hard as he could against the opposite wall. He sighed in relief when it finally stopped, but then cursed at the fact that he was going to have to get another one.

Jared got up and left his room and walks next door. Opening the door, he walked right in. He looked down at his baby sister, Genevieve. She was so beautiful. He didn't think at his age, he would ever have a baby sister. She's only been in their lives for a short time, but he couldn't imagine his life without her.

By the smell, he knew he had to change her, but she looked so peaceful when she slept. She slowly opened her eyes, and just stared up at him. The way she looked at him, it was like she was staring into his soul. He couldn't say with honesty that he didn't like it.

"Hey, beautiful." She smiled.

He picked her up carefully and made his way to the changing table. He took her onesie off and changed her diaper. Once doing everything he had to, he put her clothes back together.

Jared felt proud of himself after he finished changing her, because when he first did he was a little scared he was going to hurt her. He was scared he was going to squeeze her feet when he had to wipe her butt, or wipe to hard. She was so fragile, and he didn't want to break her. He also felt somewhat shy when he had to wash and clean her. Even though it wasn't sexual, and he feels disgusted just thinking about it, a tiny part of him felt like a pervert when he had to touch her, especially when she had gotten a rash, and he had to apply cream. After awhile, it just became a part of his routine.

"Come on baby girl. Time to go eat something." He kissed her which made her giggle. After that he made their way downstairs.

* * *

Jared sees his older brother, Jeff, watching TV drinking out of a cup. By the look on his face, he knew that he was drinking blood. His family were all vampires, but even when they had to drink blood, it was always out of a cup. It made it more easier to consume than to drink from a blood bag.

Everyone in their family for many generations were all vampires, but for some reason he wasn't and neither was Genevieve. Why were they different?

He could understand why Genevieve wasn't at her age, because vampires don't grow into their true nature until the age of six, just like werewolves don't change until they turn three. Until they reach those ages, they're practically human. His father had already clarified that she wouldn't ever become a vampire. It was rare that a human would be born from vampires, but it can happen. The strange thing was it wasn't supposed to be like that with the Padaleckis.

When he was a child and he learned about the werewolves and vampires, he asked his father why he wasn't a vampire. He was told that sometimes a human can be born of a supernatural family. When he got older he asked his mother if werewolves could be born from vampires, and it got her upset. Later on, she apologized and explained that only a vampire or human could come from a coven. It was the same with werewolves.

She had told him, _'Just because you're human, it doesn't mean that we love you any less than Jeff. You're our son, and we love you no matter what you are.'_

He still felt jealous that he was the only one who was human. Growing up he had thought he was a freak. He often hated himself for it, but by the time he reached sixteen, he had accepted himself for what he was and what he wasn't.

Since they were both human, it was his job to take care of Genevieve. Gerald and Jeff didn't believe that they could keep themselves under control regardless if they haven't drank human blood in a very long time. They didn't want to risk her safety, but it was okay as long as Jared was with her. They both trusted Jared that he would protect her from anything even it meant that he had to protect her from them. Jared was okay with this, because he loved his sister.

He brought her to the kitchen and put her in her high chair. Going to refrigerator, he brought back her baby food. He sat down in his chair and fed her. He loved feeding her, because it was always cute watching her eat while some came out of her mouth.

"Why are you up? Isn't it a little early?" He looked to his brother. Even from the kitchen he had a clear view of his brother just staring at the TV.

Jeff shrugged his shoulders. "I have the next two days off."

Jared nodded. Whenever either his brother or dad had the day off, they were usually up. They wouldn't have to worry about getting enough sleep for the night shift. He didn't really know what his brother and father did for work, because every time he asked they would always change the subject. All he did know was that they both worked at the same place.

"Jared. We're running low on blood, so..." Jeff trailed off after some time of silence.

Jared didn't need his brother to finish what he was saying. He had said it to him many times before Genevieve was born. Jared was just glad he managed to wait until after she finished eating. He stood up and walked back to his room.

Whenever they were running low on blood, their needs sometimes got the better of them. They didn't want to drink human blood, because they didn't want to be the monsters they believed themselves to be.

Before Jared understood what they needed they had told him, _'Jared, we're running low on blood, so we need you to go to your room for awhile. Lock your door. We don't want to risk your safety.'_

After awhile, he reassured them he would be fine. They had accepted that Jared could take care of himself if things went south. Now with Genevieve, he didn't argue. She was his and there was no way he was going to put her in danger. What kind of brother would he be if he did?

* * *

Jared had an extra crib in his room and put her inside. He locked his door for her safety. Because of her being human, his father had given him the master bedroom (which included the shower) for situations like this. He gave her toys to play with, put on cartoons and went to take a shower.

No matter how sure he was that the locked door would hold his brother and father, he made sure the crib was near the bathroom with the door open. It was for more than just her safety from his father and brother, it was also in case she needed him. He would never say it out loud, but he sometimes did it just to put his mind at ease.

He didn't always live with his family. When he was eighteen, he had left them to go to college. Although he loved his family, he was happy to finally be on his own. He was enjoying it, and he even made friends and had his first boyfriend. Jared had realized that he was gay in the middle of his first year. No, that's not right. He finally _accepted_ himself as gay in the middle of his first year. He realized he was gay in the eighth grade, but hated that about himself. Of course, he told his best friends, but still hated it until college.

Jared felt depressed that he had to leave college to come back home, but when he saw Genevieve he didn't care. When his dad put her in his arms, he was perfectly content with being called back home. At the time, all he was told was that they needed his help. He didn't bother trying to get them to elaborate. He knew that if they didn't tell him when they first called, they weren't going to.

* * *

Coming out of the bathroom, he saw Genevieve trying to put her small foot in her mouth. He chuckled. He handed her toy which somehow ended up on the floor. She immediately let go of her foot to take the toy. Now that she had her toy back she quickly shook it laughing at the noise it was making.

Ding!

Jared's head whipped to his computer and saw that he got another notification. Reading what it was from, he quickly opened it. It was them! It was the Archangels. He hasn't gotten an email regarding them in a long time. He thought they were captured, but getting this he knew everything was okay.

The Archangels was a group that was fighting back against the government. They gave updated information on the 'war' between the vampires and the werewolves. What was most shocking was that the vampires have teamed up with the humans. It was the Archangels' job to tell the public what the news refused to say. Their website has been shut down countless times since it was first established.

The government has shut down over a hundred different websites, but they always seemed to build a new one. They made sure that everyone who checked out their website was notified when they were either back up or had another report. Jared didn't know how they did it or how they knew who was to be notified, but when he got the email he didn't care.

He read it several times just be sure he understood what was being said. From what he can understand, the Archangels have broken in and attacked a government facility that was doing testing on the werewolf gene. He's read a long time ago, that the government has been trying to find a 'cure' for the werewolves. Any werewolf who wanted to be human could take the cure and be rid of their 'disease'.

The Archangels reported different. They said that the government has deemed the werewolf community dangerous, and they're trying to eliminate them. The vampires are being used as the soldiers to kidnap werewolves to test on. That was why they attacked the facility: to rescue the captured werewolves.

No one knows who the Archangels are or have ever seen them. The news says the terrorist group has stolen precious government property. Most of the public would rather believe the news than common sense... than what was happening right in front of them. To them, if they didn't want to see the truth, they would never see it.

* * *

Ring! Ring!

Jared had just finished bathing his sister when he heard his phone ring. He looks at the caller ID, and smiles when he sees who it is. "What do you want?"

_"Is that any way to talk to your best friend?"_

Jared chuckled. Chad has been his best friend since he was a young boy. "Where's Lilith?"

 _"She's- Hold on."_ Jared did _. "Lily! Hurry up."_

Lilith was their other best friend. She was tough, and defied every blonde joke and insult thrown her way. Lilith was always a strong and independent person which was why she had a hard time making friends. She hated just going with the flow. When he and Chad sat with her at lunch in grade school, they talked as if they had always been friends.

_"I'm going to put you on speaker."_

_"Hi, Jared baby. How's my lover doing?"_ She asked seductively.

Jared laughed. "Hi darling. I'm doing fine. How's my future baby mama doing?" He waited for the typical response, and he didn't have to wait too long.

 _"You know, you're lucky you're gay and my best friend, otherwise I'd kick your ass for flirting with my girlfriend. And_ you _, I'm your only lover."_

Both Jared and Lilith laughed hard. They did this every time they talked in front of Chad. Before they started dating and Jared coming out, they liked to flirt with each other even though they knew it meant nothing. Things didn't change much after he came out, and even when they started dating.

"Anyway, Gen and I are going to head over right now. Make sure you have food."

_"Don't I always? See you when you get here."_

* * *

Jared grabbed his bag with everything he would need for his sister along with her stroller. As he locked his bedroom door, he heard the doorbell ring. Walking down the stairs, he could hear his brother talking to someone. It took him a few seconds to realize who it was. He grumbled at the thought of seeing his uncle.

When his uncle saw passed his brother to look at him, he smiled in a disturbing way. Jared rolled his eyes holding Genevieve closer to him. He turned to the kitchen to get his sister's food and bottle.

He put her in the high chair that way he could quickly get what he needed. He tensed up when he felt someone behind him. Jared tried his best to ignore his uncle; there was no way he was going to give him the satisfaction of getting under his skin. He growled when he felt hands on his hips and a hard cock pressed against his ass. He turned around and saw his uncle pressing his body even closer to his own. He looked down and could indeed see his uncle's raging hard on. He looked back up at and without warning he grabbed his uncle's testicles and squeezed as hard as he could. Alastair hissed in pain and doubled over trying to get Jared to let go. He didn't.

"If you don't want to lose your nuts, I suggest you don't fucking touch me again." Jared shoved him away... hard.

Alastair wasn't his real uncle; he was only one his father's best friends. Since he was twenty two, he could remember that his uncle had taken an interest in him since he was a young boy. At first, Jared thought it was completely innocent, that he was his uncle's favorite. He was right, or at least being the favorite. When he he turned thirteen, he became too happy touching Jared. He couldn't do much to Jared when they were around his family, but that didn't stop him from hugging him too tight, sitting him on his lap and putting his hand on his thigh and stroking him. Jared hated it, but because of Alastair's relationship with his father, he kept quiet. That changed when he turned seventeen. When he learned what was happening to him was wrong, he hated him.

Jared told Chad and Lilith what was happening to him, and because Chad was an excellent fighter, he offered to help him. Jared quickly accepted the offer. Now that he could protect himself, he wasn't going to allow him to do what he wanted, and he wasn't scared of him.

Alastair collected himself and although he was still hurting, he smiled. He didn't seem at all bothered by what happened. In fact he seemed to have enjoyed it. _Sick fucking bastard._ His uncle slowly walked toward the living room. Jared clenched his jaw when he saw his uncle getting too close to his sister who had no idea that anything was wrong. He lifted his hand to touch her face, but before he could Jared punched him in the face and pushed him against the wall with his hand holding his throat.

Jared saw red flash across his vision. "Try to touch her again, I'll fucking kill you!"

He let go of him and watched in pleasure as Alastair slumped to the ground holding his nose. Jared picked Genevieve up and walked out of the house. He didn't bother wondering where his brother was. Even as a vampire, he had terrible hearing.

* * *

Jared pushed Genevieve in her stroller making his way down the street. He was glad Chad and Lilith managed to find a home close by. They had found a home together right out of high school. It didn't matter if they were young, werewolves and vampires weren't the only ones that had a soul mate.

They sat around the living room with Lilith playing with Genevieve. Jared didn't want to waste his time telling them about his uncle. He already knew they were going to suggest killing him, but he wasn't going to have it. He could handle one human scum on his own. But if he tried to touch Genevieve again, he didn't need his friends to help kill him.

"Did you guys get the email too?" he asked after watching TV with his friends.

Jared noticed the subtle look Chad and Lilith shared with each other. They always did it when they were hiding something, but Jared didn't call them out on it. If they didn't want to tell him, that was fine. Everyone was entitled to their secrets, even best friends. He had his fair share of secrets.

"Yeah, we got it."

Despite the fact that Chad and Lilith were humans, they were as interested in the war as he was. They stayed out of it not knowing what they could possibly do, but if they had to choose a side, it was with the werewolves. Even if they weren't physically apart of it, they all still managed to stay up to date with both sides.

"The government is just trying to get rid of something they don't understand. Ever since they found out they weren't the only dominant species, they had to fight back. They're just using the vampires to do their work, because they know they have no chance against the werewolves. Once they get rid of them, I'm sure they'll target the vampires."

Chad nodded in agreement. "It's a shame that the public believe they're trying to 'help' the werewolves."

"But it's impossible to cure the werewolf gene. That's like trying to cure homosexuality or being black or white. You're born that way. They're just wasting their time."

The war has been going on for close to ten years, and by the looks of what's been going on around the country, it didn't seem like it was going to end anytime soon. With everything that's been happening, he can't really remember much before the werewolves attacked the vampires. Because the vampires and humans were friendly to each other, they sought help from them. The humans and vampires saw the attacks as a declaration of war. No one knows the reason behind the attacks, but in a war there was no need to know why. They just needed to know how to fight back and what their enemy's weakness was.

"It doesn't matter to them. We're a proud and scared race. Anything that we believe are a danger to us, we're going to kill it. If they find a cure, they're going to enforce it on every wolf or they'll be killed."

* * *

"What's wrong, Jared?" asked Chad after Lilith took Genevieve to change her.

Jared sighed. "Nothing. I just had another dream about him."

"The boy with green eyes?" Chad knew about his dreams of the mysterious boy all of their lives. Jared has been dreaming about the same boy almost every night. Most of the time they were different, but there were still new ones. At the beginning, he told Jared that it was just a dream, but Jared believed otherwise. The more he dreamed about him, Chad figured that it was either someone he met and made an impact on him or family.

He nodded. "We were playing with each other. From what I can remember, I think it was hide and seek. I felt loved and cared for. I love him, but I have no idea who he is."

"It's probably Jeff. You probably played with each other like that when you were young."

Jared shook his head. "No that can't be. Not only does Jeff not have green eyes, we've never played like that with each other. Jeff always had to be careful around me."

Chad didn't know what to tell him, so he didn't try. Lilith had come back with Genevieve with a big smile on her face. They sat down and continued to watch their movie, but Jared wasn't paying attention. He thought back to all those people who were taken just because they were werewolves. He's even heard the werewolves included small children and teenagers. They were taken from their families and were even killed for what they were.

"All those people... No one should ever lose their family like that," Jared said still staring at the TV.

Chad and Lilith shared worried looks. "But the Archangels are trying to return as many of them back to their families."

Jared sighed and not speaking to anyone in particular, "I can't imagine what I would do if I was ever taken from my family."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obviously, since Sam was taken from his pack and family, he was given a new name. If they kept his name, it would be too easy to figure out who he is.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like the new chapter, and if you don't... well I can't please everyone. Nor would I want to, because where's the fun in that lol

They didn't speak much to each other for several hours. Then again it was more like Jared wasn't talking to anyone, and his friends knew him so well that they didn't force him. Jared didn't want to go back home not knowing if his uncle was still there. He could handle it if his brother or father was in the room with them, but after this morning and several times in the past, Jared wasn't going to get his hopes up. He loved his family, but it was times like this that he questioned if they really loved him.

Chad and Lilith were both fine with Jared and Genevieve staying with them. In fact, they constantly asked him to move in with them and it didn't matter if he paid rent; they just wanted them both to live with them. At least then, they knew he wouldn't have to see that asshole he kept calling 'uncle'.

After awhile, Jared felt better. Genevieve had been a big help making him laugh. It was difficult feeling depressed when she was so giggly and just being adorable. Laughing so much, it wore her out and she fell asleep on his chest.

"Jay, your brother is calling you," Chad said showing him his ringing phone.

Jared didn't want to talk to him. After ditching him with his uncle he still felt anger. He knew it wouldn't be a big deal if it was the first time. It didn't matter to him that he could handle his uncle on his own, because it wasn't the point. His brother still left them together even knowing that he didn't want to be alone with him.

Chad took his silence as his answer. He set the phone back down on the table and turned his attention to the movie. Jared's phone rang six more times, and before it could ring again, Chad put it on silent mode. Jared had fallen asleep with his sister still laying on his chest.

It was around 7:30 in the evening when Chad and Lilith left Jared and Genevieve alone to sleep. When they decided to retire to their bedroom, Lilith had suggested that they take Genevieve and put her in the spare crib they had in the guest room, but Chad said to let them sleep and so they did.

* * *

 

_"...MY! Where are you?"_

_Jared couldn't see anything but darkness. He was being carried away. He didn't know where he was or who was holding him. But even then, he knew that whoever it was wasn't friendly._

_"Baby, I'm coming."_

_Who was talking? He didn't see anyone, but whoever it was sounded frightened... worried. Were they... looking for_ him _?_

_Where was he? He looked around trying to find something that he recognized, but he still couldn't see anything. He looked straight behind whoever it was that was holding him, and saw two bright green eyes. He knew those eyes. Jared has seen those eyes. He was staring into them wanting to know who it was, but then the eyes vanished._

"Daddy!" Jared screamed. His eyes shot open breathing in deep breaths. He couldn't hear anything, but the sound of his breathing and racing heart. He didn't realize it at first, but he was sitting up... alone.

Jared got to his feet already in a full blown panic. He didn't mean to fall asleep. He was rubbing his sister's back softly, and he just wanted to close his eyes for a moment. Why did he fall asleep?!

"Gen! Genevieve, where are you?" Jared yelled looking on the floor thinking she must have fallen off. Nothing. He looked behind the couch. Nothing. Under the table. Nothing. "Genevieve!"

That was when Chad came out to see him rubbing his tired eyes. He was about to scold his friend for yelling, but when he saw the look of panic on Jared's face, he felt instantly worried.

"What's wrong?"

Jared ran up to him looking like a scared parent. "Where's Genevieve? She was on my chest, and I woke up and she was gone. Did someone break into the house and take her? Where is she?!"

Chad grabbed his friend's face making him halt and looked in his eyes. "Jared, calm down. I know where she is."

Jared stopped at his friend's words. "Where?"

"Turn around," Chad motioned with his finger backing away.

Jared furrowed his brows, but did what he was told. Directly behind him, he saw Lilith holding a very happy Genevieve. He sighed in relief, but then felt his anger spike up. 

"What the hell, Lilith?" Jared didn't waste anytime taking his daughter from his best friend. "Why did you take her? Why didn't you tell me you had her?"

Lilith glared at him and crossed her arms. "I tried. If you would've stopped yelling, you might've been able to hear me. She needed a serious change and then I fed her."

Now that he got his breathing and heart rate under control, he felt his anger drain away. He sighed. "I'm sorry. I just-"

Lilith put up her hand to stop him, "It's okay, we know." She kissed his cheek. "Do you want to stay the night? You both could take the guest room."

It was tempting, it really was, because he didn't know if his uncle was still there, and he didn't want to see him. Looking down at his sister, he knew he had to get her home. He shook his head, collected their things and said his goodbyes.

As he held Genevieve in his arms, he carefully took out his phone. He frowned when he saw that he had fifteen missed calls and seven voice messages all from his brother. Jeff had left messages for him in the past, but never this many at one time. He stuffed his phone in his pocket assuming that he either wanted to know where he was or apologize for ditching him.

* * *

As he walked in his house, he immediately knew something was wrong. Nothing looked out of the ordinary, but he grew up in this house, he could just feel it in the atmosphere. He closed the door carefully and locked it. He wasn't completely sure if whatever danger was nearby was in the house or outside. If the danger was outside, obviously he didn't want it to come in. But if it was inside, he didn't want the danger to get away.

He set the bags and stroller near the entrance quietly, and held his sister as close and tightly as he could without hurting her. With his free hand he slowly walked to a nearby table and reached underneath it where he found what he was looking for. A 1911 .45 Caliber. It was his favorite gun. He held it up ready to defend against whoever set his nerves off.

When he turned thirteen, his father took him to the shooting range and he was proud of himself when Gerald said that he was a natural. When he got old enough, he was given the gun. Since he was human, he wasn't as strong as his family was. His father said that he needed something that would work both on werewolves and vampires. It was what he was told to use against them if they ever tried to attack Genevieve.

Every single one of his bullets that he owned (and he owned a lot) were all one hundred percent silver bullets coated in dead man's blood.

He felt really bad for Genevieve's hearing with being so close, but there was no way he was going to leave her alone. He's seen plenty of movies, and he was going to try and avoid as many mistakes as he could.

It didn't take that long to search the whole house. It didn't make any sense. Jared knew something was wrong, but nothing _seemed_ wrong. Everything looked perfectly fine. He went to his bedroom and locked the door behind him.

Jared put Genevieve in her crib giving her a toy and then sat down on his bed. He pulled out his phone and decided it was best to check whatever messages were left to him. He put in his pin code and put his phone to his ear.

_"Jay, we need you to come back home. Dad and I have to talk to you; it's really important."_

Jared went to the next message.

 _"Jared! Where the hell did you go?"_ Jared didn't know why it was his father leaving a message instead of his brother. Why were they together? " _Look, something happened and we need you both to come back. Please, hurry."_

What the fuck? His father sounded... scared?

* * *

_"Jared, why aren't you answering your fucking phone? That's the whole point, isn't it? Dammit, Jared!"_

The next was from his brother.

_"Jared, I know you're pissed at me this morning, but you don't understand why I had to do it. I'm so sorry. We'll explain everything. Please, call us back."_

The next. It was about thirty minutes before he left.

_"Okay, it keeps ringing, so you're clearly ignoring us. Look, I need you to listen very carefully. When you get home, we won't be there. I need you to pack whatever you can... fast. Grab as much ammo as you can. Under your pillow is a journal..."_

Jared turned around and lifted his pillow to reveal a black leather journal. It looked familiar. It was his mother's. He hasn't seen it since before he left for college... before his mother died.

_"... take it and leave."_

What?

_"I'm serious, Jared. You and Genevieve need to run away as far as you can and as fast as you can."_

Jared looked up when he heard a car's squealing tires. He looked out his window, but couldn't see anyone.

_"I'm sorry, son. I don't say this very often, but I love you. We all love you. We made so many mistakes, but our biggest one was twenty years ago. When you learn the truth, don't ever forget that you're still our son... just as much as you are his."_

_"Dad! There's too many!"_ Jeff yelled somewhere in the background. Jared can hear gunshots.

_"Despite what the circumstances were when you first came into our lives, I'm so proud of you... Sa-"_

Jared flinched when he heard his father yell and at the sound of another shot. It sounded like the phone dropped, but it was still on. He could hear what was happening on the other line.

 _"Where did he go?"_ a voice demanded.

Jared knew that voice and hated it with a passion.

 _"Fuck you Alastair!"_ Another shot followed by two sounds that sounded like a knife slicing through... flesh.

"DAD!" Jared screamed.

* * *

Jared quickly did what his father had told him to do. It was rather hard for him to focus with his vision getting blurry. He wiped the tears that fell from his eyes away angrily.

That fucking bastard! He knew he should've killed that fucker that morning. This was all his fault. If he had just followed his instincts and killed him, his father and brother would still be alive. He did this. He might as well have just cut their heads off himself.

He stood up straight startled at the sound of his front door being kicked open. He picked up his pace making sure to grab his things that he couldn't leave behind along with Genevieve's baby stuff and shoved in all into his duffel. After he stuffed his mother's journal into his bag he threw it around his shoulder. Jared put Genevieve in her car seat deeming that it would be much easier for him.

Holding his bag and sister, he pulled out his gun and held it in front of him. Jared made his way to his door and looked out. Nothing. As he was about to walk completely out of his room, he saw a figure dressed all in black. He aimed his gun for the heart and fired bringing down the intruder. He wasn't sure if it was something supernatural or human, but either way it would get the job done.

Jared tried to calm down Genevieve who had started crying from the loud gunshots. He felt guilty, but felt that her safety was more important. He didn't know what he was going to do. His father didn't tell him where he was supposed to go, but he would have to worry about that once he was finally out of the house and away from danger.

Jared managed to shoot three more men, who he could tell were all human. Why the hell were humans trying to kill him? What did they want? After them trying to kill him, he wasn't going to stop and ask. Maybe if it was just him he would.

He found himself in the kitchen near the back door. It was closed and locked. He cursed. There was no way he was going to put his daughter down. Jared backed up and with all his strength, he kicked the door open. He was almost out when he heard yelling. Putting Genevieve in front of him not believing that whoever wanted to kill him was going to stop just because he had a child in his hands.

"Jay, wait!"

* * *

"Jared!"

Jared turned around with his gun ready to fire, but when he saw who he was standing in front of he hesitated. After intruders break into his house and tried to kill him, he wasn't going to put down his gun even if the person he was standing in front of was a friendly face.

"Chad? What are you doing here?" Jared was very skilled with a gun, but pointing it at his best friend made him feel like an ignorant child playing with something he shouldn't be.

Chad had his hands up in an act of surrender, but it didn't make him feel better because he too was holding a gun.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" Jared screamed. "Why do you have a fucking gun?"

"Jay, I need you to listen to me very carefully. We don't have a lot of time to explain everything to you. There's more coming." Chad cautiously walked toward him, but stopped when Jared got control of his shaking gun.

"'We'? Who the fuck is 'we'?"

Jared didn't get an answer from him, because coming from behind Chad was Lilith. She was dressed in black and had a gun of her own, and it was pointed directly at him.

"Lily? What are you doing? Are you with them? You two here to try and kill me too?" He shifted the gun from Chad to Lilith. Jared felt total betrayal, and it felt like getting punched in the gut knowing that his best friends were going try and kill him.

Lilith shook her head, but didn't lower the gun. "You don't understand. Please, just listen to him."

Jared didn't respond, but he didn't move. Still pointing the gun at Lilith, he looked to Chad waiting for him to talk.

Chad lowered his hands taking a deep breath. "When you went to college, Lily and I met up with some people. Then one day, Gerald and Jeff came to us and explained something that happened twenty years ago. What they told us and what we've learned from those people we met, everything started to make sense."

"What the hell are you talking about? What people?"

"Jared," Chad sighed, "we work with the Archangels."

Jared thought he went deaf all of a sudden, because there was no way he heard what he thought he did. "Excuse me?"

"You're not who you think are. We've been trying to locate your brother, but without proof no one will tell us. He's too important, and because we don't have enough experience and they don't fully trust us, they won't let us talk to him. They won't even tell us his name."

"Who are you talking about? Jeff? You know his name. I know exactly who I am! I'm Jared Padalecki. That's who I am." His friend must have seriously lost his mind.

Chad shook his head sadly. "No, it's not. You're-"

Out of nowhere, they could hear yelling. Chad looked to him and reloaded his gun. "Go, Jared. Take my car and just drive." 

Jared caught the keys Chad tossed to him. "But, Chad-" He still felt betrayal, but he still wanted to know what his friend was talking about.

"GO! Lilith, go with Jared. I'll hold them off."

Lilith fired another shot and shook her head. "No, I'm not leaving you behind. Jared, you have to go. Go now! Find the Ackles pack, they'll help you."

What? "Who is that? Where do I find them?"

But he never got his answer, because he had to think about his sister. As he's running away, with all the sounds of the guns, he's not sure his friends heard him. Jared didn't want to leave them behind, and if it wasn't for Genevieve he would've stayed. He didn't know what the hell was going on or when his best friends joined up with a group that he secretly wanted to be apart of, but he would have to worry about that later.

Jared begged Genevieve to stop crying, and when he got far enough she did. It was only when he got into Chad's car and drove off, did he realize that with all the gunshots, there were no police. What the fuck was wrong that picture? There was no way people didn't hear all those gunshots.

* * *

Later that night, Jared pulled the car over where they wouldn't be seen. It was dark and quiet, and it was perfect for them... for now. He didn't want to risk getting tracked to a motel. He may not know what was going on or why he had to run off, but he did know that his uncle was somehow involved, and that fucking bastard most likely killed his family.

Now that the night was quiet he could finally think. He took care of his sister's needs and sighed in relief when she fell asleep quickly and without much of a fuss. He didn't want her to get too stiff in the car seat, so he laid her down in the back seat. He put his seat back as far as it could go so he could keep an eye on her.

He stared down at his mother's journal in his hands. With the light from the car, he could see that it was more worn out than before. He felt his hands shake, and he took a deep breath. He slowly opened it, and he felt something falling onto his lap.

He looked down and picked up a piece of... jewelry? He looked at it closely. Why did he know what it was? He's never seen it before, yet he couldn't explain how he knew... it was his. This was his, but how? And if it was his, why did his mother have it?

Jared didn't know how long he was staring at it, but the light hit it just right when he moved and suddenly he whispered, "A Flaming Star."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know what to do. Anyway, I wasn't going to add guns to it, but I really wanted Jared to use guns since he's human. He needs some way to protect himself. Until next time. -Kauri510


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm super thrilled that you all are liking the story. I hope you can continue to like through to the end. FYI, I've never been camping before, and I don't know survival skills, so sorry in advance.

Jared slowly opened his eyes, and sat up. He could see that the sun was barely rising. He looked to his sister, and smiled at the sight of her sleeping so peacefully.

When he first started taking care of her, he was worried that she doesn't cry all the time. He's heard that babies would wake up all through the night crying, but not Genevieve. She hardly ever woke through the night.

He looked down at his chest and could see the flaming star exactly where it was supposed to be. Jared grabbed it and put beneath his shirt. He turned his attention to his mother's journal on his lap. Jared was a little worried about what he was going to find out. After what's happened, he knew he was going to have to open it sooner or later.

Taking a deep breath, he opened it to a random page.

* * *

_April 16, 1986_

_Gerald just called to tell me that we're having a guest over. We don't usually have people over. I asked whether whoever the guest was if they were human or vampire. He wouldn't tell me. I hope it's not a human, because Jeff hasn't been around humans for very long. I don't want him to attack._

_..._

_I am so mad! Gerald brought a human child to us. We have never attacked a human before, but Jeff is still learning to control his thirst. I wasn't mad at the child, God only knows that I could never be angry with the boy._

_The worst part of this whole thing with the child is what Gerald told me about him. That bastard, Alastair, kidnapped him! I always hated that man, but never in all my years did I think he would do something like this! He's a wolf pup that was taken from his family._

_I understand that John and his pack killed his wife, but that doesn't mean he has the right to kidnap a child from his family. I will never know why the others were so easily convinced to try and rid the world of the werewolf community. Gerald told me that if they wanted to do it, they needed test subjects._

_When he was brought in, I was shocked at the state the boy was in. He was injured, hungry and he looked so sad. When I looked at him, I couldn't help but think of Jeff and what I would do if he were taken from me. As a mother, I couldn't turn away from a child in as much need as he was in. I couldn't turn back on my motherly instincts, and they were telling me to help this boy._

_And so I did. I approached him carefully, and I needed him to know that I wasn't going to hurt him. I told him that I was just going to help him, but when I got too close, he ran to the far corner of the living room and hid behind our recliner. I couldn't blame him, especially after all he's been through._

_I got down to his level and I held back my tears. It was difficult, because he was so scared and I didn't want him to hurt himself._

_"Sweetheart, I just want to help you. I promise I will not hurt you."_

_I stayed there for about fifteen minutes saying it over and over, but he didn't even look at me. I could see he was crying, and I so badly wanted to wrap my arms around him and hold him. I wanted to tell him everything would be okay. I just wanted his pain to go away._

_Eventually, I decided to leave him alone. I didn't know how long it had been, but I found him asleep in the same spot. I carefully picked him up and took him to our spare room. I took advantage of the time he was sleeping. I changed his clothes into Jeff's, and although they were bigger he looked so much better. I cleaned as many of the wounds as I could. I wanted to check him all over for any injuries, but I didn't want him to wake up and get the wrong idea. I kissed his forehead and I left._

_..._

_Gerald came back home with Jeff, and after sending him to his room I spoke with him. We yelled at each other for quite some time, but in the end I made him search for the boy's family. He has to be sent back to his family. I can only imagine how worried and scared they are._

* * *

_April 20, 1986_

_The young boy still hasn't spoken since he's been there. I've taken some time off work, because there was no way I was going to leave him alone. I really wish he would speak so he can tell me his name, but we know nothing except his family name._

_..._

_That fucking bastard came to our home. He knows what Gerald had done, but we don't care. He's not going to take him. I had found out the day before that the other test subjects had died under 'mysterious circumstances'. But Gerald told me the cure had killed them, but for some reason the little boy hasn't._

_Gerald told Alastair it was because he was never given the cure. They wanted to test the others because they were older, and so never got the chance to test the boy. He demanded him back, but Gerald, being the man that he is, said no._

_My Gerald threatened him that he never come near my little boy. Since Alastair was human, it wouldn't be that hard to kill him. But that asshole wasn't scared, or at least he didn't show it. He only smiled at him saying that he'll only leave him be if he can have him when he's older. It didn't take a genius to figure out what he meant. Before I could kill him myself, Gerald agreed._

_Alastair was thrilled with this. Once he left, I didn't speak to my husband for two weeks because of their agreement._

* * *

_May 3, 1986_

_I don't know when he's supposed to turn three. I have never had the experience to be present when a wolf pup changed for the first time. When is his birthday?_

_..._

_I'm starting to think he's only ever been human, because Gerald just told me that his third birthday was the day before. It's very rare that a human would be born to a pack or coven, but it does happen. Unfortunately, this isn't the case. He told me that the cure worked. This is what they have been trying to do, but so far it hasn't worked._

_Gerald told Alastair and the others that the boy is human, so there would be no reason for the cure. He told me it worked, but he didn't want that asshole to know because he didn't want him to come back and take him. I'd like to see him and the others try to take my boy._

* * *

_May 7, 1986_

_I have received terrible news today. Gerald can't find his family. He tracked all the way back to where he was taken, and it was completely deserted. They're gone. He can't locate them, because no wolf pack will tell him. They don't trust us anymore than we trust them._

* * *

_June 24, 1986_

_Does it make me a terrible person to not want him to go back? I know I should be trying to get him back to his family, but all the time that he's been here, I've grown to love him just as much as I love Jeff. I don't want him to leave us._

_I can't let him go. Would it be so bad if he doesn't? He's actually laughed and spoken a few words since he's been here. He won't tell me his name, and I'm starting to think that maybe he's forgotten his name._

_I've decided to go with Jared. I didn't ask him if he wants to be called Jared, I just called him that. The most shocking thing is, he's responded to it. He's even called me mom. I feel horrible, and I know one day the truth will come out, but hearing him call me mom and be happy, I can't bring myself to care._

* * *

_May 2, 1995_

_Jared turns to twelve today, and he's brought over his friends. They seem like good kids for him. Especially since he's human in a family of vampires. Human friends is what he needs. I could see his jealousy, because he's different from us._

_This day started right and happy, but it didn't last. There was a news bulletin. It was from a group calling themselves the Archangels. We don't know what they are, but they had attacked a government facility that was rumored to be doing testing on werewolves. Because there were casualties, the President is telling us that they have declared war on the vampires and any allies they have._

_Gerald and I don't think that's the whole story._

* * *

Jared closed the journal. He couldn't anymore at least not now. He couldn't believe what he had just read. It couldn't be true. He wasn't a Padalecki. His parents fell in love with him, and due to that he wasn't returned to his birth family. His parents kept him from his family. What the fuck?!

His mother had grown to love him and because of that he was brought up to believe that he was a human born to a family of vampires. He was conditioned to believe that he was Jared Padalecki. He leaned his head back against the headrest. His whole life has been one huge fucking lie.

He was a werewolf, or he was supposed to be, but he was given some damn cure. A cure that killed others that were being tested on. Why did it work on him? What made him special? Whatever it was, he doesn't have anyone anymore. He doesn't even know if his birth family is still alive. For all he knew, they could all be dead.

He was pulled back from his thoughts when he heard his Genevieve crying. He picked her up and began to rock her, or as much as he could while sitting in the car. He was wrong. He did have someone. Jared still has her. He may not know if his family was still alive, but at the very least he has her. Right now, that's good enough. Isn't it?

* * *

He's been driving around for about an hour not knowing where to go. Lilith told him to find the Ackles Pack, but where was he supposed to look? He didn't know them, and if they really were apart of the Archangels, it wasn't going to be easy to even know where to start.

Jared looked at his tank, and could see that he wasn't going to be able to just drive around with nowhere to go. If they were going to help him, then he was going to have to know where to go.

Pulling over, Jared started looking through the car for any clues as to where to go. If Chad told him to drive away in his car, then he had to have known that he would need to tell Jared where the Archangels were.

He was getting very pissed off, because he couldn't find anything. What the hell Chad? He sighed. He needed their help, but he really didn't understand why. Why would he need their help? What could they do for him? What could he do for them?

Genevieve was giggling for some reason, and he looked back to see what had caused her sudden happiness. He furrowed his brows when he saw her flapping a piece of ripped paper. He reached back and took it from her. There was nothing on it. Where did it come from? She had to have gotten it somewhere.

He looked around the seat but didn't see any paper. Jared looked closer around and could see something sticking out of her car seat. He pulled at it and it was indeed the rest of the paper.

Looking down at it, he saw three words. He knew it was his father's writing. When did he do this? Jared figured that he must have done it when he put his mother's journal into his room. But why not put it in there? Why here? His father had to have known that there was a chance that Jared wouldn't even take the car seat. But he did know that he had his sister.

He didn't know if what the paper said was a real place, but it was start.

_Crowned Hollow Woods_

* * *

Exiting the library, Jared held the printed out paper of directions to the location that he was given. He didn't even think it was real, but here he was staring at the directions. He really needed to count himself lucky that it was so close. It was about three miles away which was a good thing, because he was almost out of gas.

As he made his way to the woods, he couldn't help but think about what he was going to find. What was going to happen when he found them? What was he supposed to do or say? He was a nobody seeking help from a group with a mission. What was he going to do if they turned him away? What then?

And what about his family? If they were alive, shouldn't he be looking for them? Should he go searching for a group that could be very dangerous and turn him away, instead of searching for his family? But what if they were all dead? What then?

* * *

Jared took a deep breath as he stared at the woods before him. He was caring the car seat making sure that his sister would be covered in case bugs tried to bite her. He's learned that the wolf packs that live in the woods tend to live as far in as they could. So, he didn't know how far he would have to go, but now that he was here, he was going to do it.

He walks in. Despite knowing that wolf packs live far in the woods, he had no idea how to track them. He didn't know what to look for. If this was a coven, maybe.

* * *

Jared didn't know how long he was walking, but he knew that it must have been a long time, because the sun was no longer up. His flashlight was still going which he considered a win. He was tired, and he really wanted to sleep. He looked down at Genevieve, and saw that she was sleeping. He smiled. He was so happy that he had brought enough baby food for her, because he didn't know how long they would be out here.

As he was walking, he yelled at himself for being so stupid. He's in way over his head. He wants to do this and find them, but he had no idea what he was doing. Jared lost count on how many times he tripped over branches. If he wasn't so far in, he would go back and find another way to find what he was looking for.

It was around one in the morning when he couldn't go on. He had to stop. He's never been camping, but he's seen plenty of movies where people had to make shelter in the woods. After setting his daughter down carefully, he went to work remembering everything he's learned.

About a half an hour later, he was done. He took a step back and looked at his shelter. He was so glad no one was here to look at it, because it was terrible. He didn't have much experience with this, and he didn't bring that much stuff to begin with. He had a thin blanket, a small amount of rope and some broken sticks that he found laying around.

With his limited amount of knowledge concerning this, it was... good? That was until a huge gust of wind came and knocked it over. He cursed. He gave up after that. He had on a sweater and a hat. He was just going to have to make due.

After burying himself and Genevieve in between a couple of trees, he made sure they wouldn't be seen by wild animals. He wrapped his daughter in the blanket and his gun ready to defend themselves if it was needed.

It was around the time he got them settled that she began to cry. He moaned. He was so tired and just wanted to sleep. He changed and fed her, but she still wouldn't stop crying.

"Come on, baby. Please, stop crying," he begged tiredly. With how tired he was he was on the verge of crying himself.

Jared didn't know what else he could do for her. He was exhausted, but he couldn't go to sleep until she did. Finally, he stood up and began rocking her. She was still crying, but it got softer. He smiled. He then changed the rocking to some form of dancing.

He wanted to laugh and scream out in joy when the crying stopped and she fell asleep. He sighed in relief. He made his way back to his spot that he made for them both. He closed his eyes, and quickly fell asleep.

* * *

Jared's eyes shoot open when he hears several twigs and sticks breaking. That would only happen if there was someone out there. Someone very close by. Someone that could be an enemy. He quickly but carefully rose to his feet with his gun drawn. Jared turned on the flashlight and left it next to his daughter that way he could find her, not that he was going to leave her. He was a human, or a cured werewolf, who couldn't see anything in the darkness even with the light from the flashlight.

"I know someone's out there; show yourself!"

He got no response. It could be an animal that was out there, or maybe it was that bastard. He growled just thinking about that fucking asshole.

"Alastair! I hope that's not you otherwise I'm going to fucking kill you."

He was about to go back to his spot thinking that whoever was out there was gone. Seeing five figures come his way, he knew how wrong he was. Jared stopped frozen in fear. The moonlight was right above them, and when the figures stepped out of the shadows, he could see they were wolves. He felt his heart skip a beat. This was not good. They're growling viciously at him, and he brings up his gun. He doesn't want to waste his bullets, but if he has to to keep his daughter safe, then so be it.

"Okay, calm down. I'm not going to hurt you. Please, don't kill us." Jared said backing away.

At the moment, Genevieve started to cry again. That's when one of the wolves changed its form. It wasn't just a wolf that they had come across... it was a werewolf. He had dark hair, and appeared dangerous. Jared can handle a werewolf. It seemed a lot better than some wild animal. Once the one man changed, so did the others. He lowered his gun.

"What are you doing here?" The first werewolf asked eyeing the gun. Jared could hear a southern accent. "We don't allow fucking vampires on our territory!"

Jared tilt his head in confusion. He looked between all of the werewolves. "We're not vampires. We're human."

The dark haired wolf scoffed. "Well you both reek of vampires, so that's very hard to believe. Leave now, or you both die!"

Jared looked down at Genevieve sitting quietly in her car seat. He didn't want her to get hurt, but he had a feeling that if he left now they were going to get hurt anyway or even worse. He didn't want to go back and risk getting caught by Alastair and whoever he was working for. He looked back up at the man before him.

He shook his head. "I'm not leaving. We're not going back. I was told that the Archangels are in these woods. Chad and Lilith sent me here and I'm not leaving until I find them." He didn't know why he mentioned the Archangels, but he felt like he had to.

The werewolf didn't speak. Instead he looked to his right at another wolf at the far end. They communicated in some way, and whatever the wolf was told the other agreed. "Come with us. Now." He took a step toward Jared which in turn made him step back.

Jared narrowed his eyes. "Where?"

"Come with us and you'll find out. You're obviously not leaving, and we can't allow you to wander on our territory on your own."

Jared gathered his things putting his gun in his waistband. He carefully picked up Genevieve and walked alongside them. Did they know where the Archangels were? Were they _apart_ of the Archangels?

* * *

If he had kept going for another fifteen minutes, he would've come across a camp site. There was a huge clearing, and there were tents and tables scattered around. There were hundreds of people talking to each other, eating; just enjoying themselves. He could see young wolves running around and playing with each other.

Was this how his family was before he was taken?

"Where are we going?" he asked to any of the wolves that were escorting him. Neither of the two wolves who were in their human form answered him. He rolled his eyes.

As he was walking passed dozens of people, they all looked his way. He felt uncomfortable with their eyes set on him. He knew he smelled like a vampire, but couldn't they tell he was a human?

Jared was stopped in front of a large tent. It was bigger than the others, and he could see it was in the dead center. Whoever was in there must be really important, or at the very least the leader. The wolf with the southern accent guided him inside. It was empty.

Inside looked extremely cozy and it was warm. At the back was a bed with a light on a nightstand. To his left was a table littered with maps and blueprints. He walked in even more, and could see a small picture. He picked it up and could see a young boy being held by a beautiful blonde woman.

He looked closer at the boy and could see he had beautiful green eyes. Those eyes felt familiar. He's seen those eyes. Jared's dreamed about those eyes.

"Don't you know not to touch stuff that doesn't belong to you?" asked a deep voice behind him.

Jared gasped and turned around. Right before were two men. One with black hair and bright blue eyes. He had a very serious and scary vibe, but he was also very good looking.

The other was an even more sexy and beautiful man. He had spiky dark brown hair. He had these piercing green eyes. The way he was standing with his arms crossed just screamed 'Alpha'. Not just any alpha, but _the_ Alpha. He backed away and whimpered just looking at him.

"Who are you vampire?" the Alpha asked.

He kept looking between the men. "I'm... uh... not a vampire. My name is Jared."

The Alpha growled. He walked up to him, and Jared backed away terrified of him. It was strange, he was strong and knew how to handle himself in a fight, but one look at this man and he felt like a scared child.

He backed away so much that he hit the bed. The Alpha didn't touch him, but he leaned into him so much that he sniffed him. Jared felt odd and tilt his head to display his neck. He didn't know why he did it, just that it felt like it was the most natural thing in the world. The Alpha backed away and just stared at him. Jared wondered why he didn't try and sniff Genevieve.

"You're not a vampire, but you do have the stench of one."

"I'm human."

The Alpha shook his head. "No, you're not. Vampires, humans, and werewolves all have their own different scent. Beneath your vampire scent there's something else."

Jared knew what he was talking about, but it didn't make sense. He knew he was born a werewolf, but he was given a cure. He's supposed to smell like a vampire and human. Maybe it was something else, because the scents of both species were mixed.

He was born a werewolf, but he didn't feel the need to explain this to them. Jared didn't know them, so therefore he didn't trust them. This was his business, no one else's. Besides, what did it matter? He wasn't a werewolf anymore, so what was the point of saying he was when he wasn't?

* * *

"I told you who I was, so who are you?" demanded Jared. He was fighting back the urge to submit to the Alpha. He was his own man, and he wasn't going to submit to anyone. He wasn't some submissive bitch who bowed down to any alpha.

The Alpha didn't answer, but only looked to Blue Eyes.

Jared growled. "Are you the Archangels?" Nothing. "Answer me! If you're not, then tell me so I can leave."

The Alpha looked back at him with a raised eyebrow clearly surprised at his outburst. He smirked. "What if we are? What does it matter to you?"

Jared shook his head, "No. I'm not answering anymore of your questions, until you answer mine. Who are you? And are you the Archangels?"

The Alpha's smirk never left his face. "You say you're human, so I see no reason to see you as a threat. Yes, we're the Archangels."

Jared rolled his eyes at the insult. He's been seen as no threat all his life. He's come to prefer that, because his enemy tended to lose when they came face to face. he enjoyed seeing his enemies eat their own words. So now here he was. Okay, he's found the Archangels. At least he hoped he did. Now what? What help did he need from them?

"Who are you?" Jared was so tired and just wanted to sleep, but he needed to know he was in a safe environment.

The Alpha's smirk fell from his face at the question. He just looked serious and a little sad. Jared figured that the Alpha has done it so much that he was good at hiding it, that maybe he didn't think anyone could see it, but he did.

He turned his back on him. Jared didn't think he was going to get an answer, but just before the Alpha left Jared heard him speak.

"Jensen."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They finally meet! Like it? Next chapter, you'll read both Jared and Jensen's POVs. Until next time. -Kauri510


	5. Chapter 5

Jensen wanted to continue questioning the human, but he could see that he was exhausted. He didn't know how long he was out there, but he could tell that it must have been awhile. Why would the human go to such an extent to find them? What did he want?

Before he came into his tent, Castiel had told him what they found in the woods. Hearing that a human with an infant was looking for them, he told Benny and Gabriel to set up a tent for their visitors. They weren't the only ones shocked at this, because he didn't normally do this. He would usually question whoever came to them to the point he knew they weren't an enemy. So why did this one time in ten years be different?

He watched as his second in command and best friend show Jared and his child to their 'home'. When he saw the baby he was concerned. Smelling the vampire scent all over Jared, and a small amount on the child, he thought for a moment that he kidnapped her. He quickly dismissed it when he could see the man's body language when he was holding her. No. There was definitely a connection between the two.

As soon as he smelled the vampire scent all over the man, he could smell something else. It was deep underneath the vampire scent. Something he couldn't quite name. It was intriguing. It made his heart swell with an emotion he forbade himself from ever wanting. With everything going on with this 'war' and finding his brother and the kidnapper, he couldn't afford to get himself involved in a relationship.

That was until he walked up to Jared and sniffed him. He didn't know why he did it, because the smell alone should've been enough to tell him what he needed to know. He just knew that he needed to smell that underlining scent. He wanted to run away at the sight he saw once he did.

Jared bared his neck.

He knew right away that Castiel saw exactly what he was seeing. There is only one person in the world that would do that. Despite what the humans believed about alphas and omegas, omegas don't bare their neck to any alpha. They would only do it to _their_ Alpha. Omegas do feel some sense of fear when they're before an alpha, which was why he wasn't surprised at the whimper he heard from Jared.

Feeling a sense of fear towards an alpha was different from baring their necks. It shows vulnerability and they only do that for that one Alpha. No one that wasn't his mate would offer their neck. But it was impossible, because Jared says he's human, and he has the scent of a vampire. It had to be a mistake.

Jensen was brought out of his thoughts when he looked back at the picture that caught Jared's attention. When he came in he wasn't surprised that he was looking around. He would've done the same thing if he were in the same position. Curiosity was a bitch.

That all changed when he saw what Jared was looking at. It wasn't so much as the picutre of him and his mother that angered him, it was more of the fact that not too far away from that picture was one other. One no one but he and Castiel knew about.

He walked over to the night stand and in the corner was the picture. He frowned just looking at it. He hated looking at it, because it was a constant reminder of the biggest mistake he's ever made or ever will make. It was a constant reminder of what he lost.

Jensen felt a tear fall down his face. He angrily brushed it away. When Castiel returned, he expressed his concerns. He wasn't surprised at his response.

"It's not impossible for a wolf to find a mate in a human. You can't fight your mate, but don't forget about our true task."

Jensen was left alone. He fell back on his bed sighing heavily. He turned his head to look at the picture he hated. "Goodnight, Sammy."

* * *

Jared was about to collapse from exhaustion. He didn't know how much longer he was going to be able to stay awake. He wanted to stay with Jensen, but not only was he too tired, Blue Eyes had escorted him out. He was shown to a tent and looked inside and saw that it was similar to Jensen's.

"Jensen will come to you in the morning to question you further. Don't get too comfortable, he hasn't decided whether you're going to stay or not." Blue Eyes turned his back on him and left.

Jared checked over Genevieve and laid her down at the far end of the bed. He turned off the light and laid down next to her.

It was strange. He was bone tired, but he still couldn't fall asleep. Jensen didn't say whether he could stay or not, but if that were true why would he give him a tent of his own? He didn't want to leave. It wasn't just because he's always wanted to be apart of the Archangels, but because of Jensen.

He sighed. He's never met Jensen before, but he felt that he has. He felt something between them. It was stupid. He just met him and now he believes that there's some _spark_ between them. Jensen was a werewolf which meant that his mate would have to be one too. Jared wanted something that was out of his reach.

"Please, let me stay." Jared closed his eyes and succumbed to the beauty of sleep.

* * *

The next morning, Jared is woken to Genevieve crying. He groaned and leaned over to kiss her.

"What's wrong baby?" He checked her over, but saw that she was clean. He wiped the sleep from his eyes and fed her.

As she was laying there, he decided to wash her. He didn't know if there was a place like that around here, and felt too shy to ask. He took her wipes and some baby wash and cleaned her as best he could.

Once he was done, he took advantage of her lack of crying to clean himself as well. He didn't know where there was a shower, so the same way he cleaned her he did for himself. It felt odd cleaning himself this way, but at least it was something.

It was around the time that he was brushing his teeth that he heard someone coming near the tent. He looked up just in time for Jensen to come in. He spit out the remainder of the toothpaste and greeted the Alpha.

Jensen chuckled and crossed his arms. "You know, we have a tent for all that. You could've just said something."

Jared shrugged his shoulders, "I didn't want to leave Genevieve alone."

Jensen looked at the baby and smiled. He walked slowly up to her in case wanting to see her up close wasn't welcomed, but Jared only watched him. He stared down at the baby who looked up at him. She giggled and put her hand in her mouth.

Jensen caressed her cheek. She grabbed his finger and latched onto it. Jensen laughed. "Is she yours?"

He didn't want himself to have anything romantic, but just the thought that Jared had his own family made his heart ache. If Jared really was supposed to be his mate, he wanted his own family. But he can't make Jared want something that he denied himself.

Jared didn't answer right away. He just stared at his sister. No... he can't say that anymore. He doesn't want to. Since he came back home and had to take care of her, he never saw Genevieve as his sister. He only called her that because that's what his father and brother said she was. But not once did Jared ever feel that she was his sister.

He nodded. "Yeah, she's mine."

Jensen only nodded. "Where's her mother?"

"There is no mother."

Jensen didn't know what to say to that. What did that mean? He cleared his throat. He turned away from the baby and looked at Jared.

"Okay, so you said that Chad and Lilith told you to come here... why? We usually go to those we feel are the kind we need for all this."

"I don't know what to tell you. All they told me was that they were trying to find someone and thought you might know who it is. They told me to come find you and that you can help me."

Jensen's never met Chad and Lilith personally, but he heard they were good for new recruits. He doesn't ever have time to meet the new people, because he's always busy with taking care of everyone and finding anything on his brother.

"Well, we would help you if we could, but that really isn't much to go on. Where are they anyway?"

Jared looked away not wanting to think about what happened to them. Jensen could see what the impact of the question had on him. He rubbed his neck at the uncomfortable silence.

"It's okay, we'll find out what happened to them. Come on, now that you're staying, I might as well show you around."

* * *

It was never his job to show the new people around the camp, but Jensen wanted to do this one himself. It wasn't just because of what he felt last night, it was more because he just liked Jared. He wasn't completely positive that Jared was gay, but he did have a hunch. He was praying that Jared was.

Jared was holding onto Genevieve looking around. Now that it was day time, it was easier to see everything. He could see many more tents than he saw the night before. Some were bigger that he figured were for more than one or two people, while others were about the same size as his and Jensen's.

"We don't have enough tents for everyone to have their own, so we have them share. Maybe one day they'll be able to go back to their homes without fear of being taken."

Jensen stopped near the center of the clearing. He crossed his arms staring at him. "With what we're doing, and what we're trying to accomplish, everyone here contributes. Other than the kids, everyone has a job. Everyone you see here is doing something to aid the camp. Those who were doctors or nurses works in Medical. We have some who were police officers, security guards, they go with us on our raids. If you don't have any special skills, we'll put you somewhere."

Jared nodded in understanding. He didn't expect to just stay and do nothing. If that was the case, he wouldn't want to stay. He was impressed with how their system worked. "I would help, I really would, but..." He gestured to his daughter.

"Come with me."

Jared followed Jensen four tents down to a much larger and longer tent. The flap was open and he could hear children's laughter. They walked in, and indeed Jared saw children running around and playing.

Jensen called over a young brunette. The woman walked over to them and smiled at Jared and even bigger when she saw Genevieve.

"Jared, this is Bela. Over there," he gestured to an older woman changing a baby's diaper, "is Ellen. They're in charge of the kids. You can trust them."

Bela shook Jared's hand. "Hello, Jared. Yes, Ellen and I watch the children while the parents are doing their jobs. I'm completely qualified to do this. Out there I owned a day care center. Ellen is a mother, so she's even more qualified."

"They work during the day. They rotate with Jo and Kevin. You'll meet them later." Jensen said.

Bela held out her hands for Genevieve. "May I?"

Jared could see that everything was running smoothly. It seemed that Bela and Ellen knew what they were doing, but it didn't mean that Jared was looking forward to letting them take her. He knew that he would have to if they were going to be able to stay.

Bela didn't make a move to either take Genevieve or go back to her job. She just stood there waiting patiently. Jensen smiled at him in encouragement, and that's what it took to hand over his baby.

She didn't cry when Jared let her go. It just seemed that she knew that it wasn't permanent. It was like she knew that Jared would come back for her.

"Don't worry, if we need you or if anything happens, we'll come find you."

Jared could only smile. He walked out quickly because if he stayed any longer he wasn't ever going to leave. If Jensen said that he can trust them with Genevieve, then he'll trust him.

* * *

Jensen introduced him to several other people on their tour. Jared met Charlie and Chuck who were in charge of getting the word out to the public. He learned that Charlie was a hacker and Chuck was a writer so they knew their way around a computer. They kept tabs on everyone who visited their websites and any enemies lingering about.

"So, what can you do?"

If only Jared knew. He didn't know what he can offer to them. Jared wasn't sure if anything he did or knew would be enough to help them.

"How are your defenses against the vampires and humans you all come across?" he asked instead.

Jensen furrowed his brows at first. He wasn't expecting a question in return. He was surprised at the question. He had to think about that for a moment. Not because he didn't know, but because he wanted to know why Jared would ask that. He believed that Jared was it for him, so he had to trust that he knew what he was getting at.

"Most of us who have trained for a very long time use our wolf form. Some don't use it unless we need to. We train in both forms as well as in weaponry. Although the guns that we have are really for the humans. The humans carry machetes to kill the vampires."

Jared nodded. Maybe he did have some way to help them. "Any casualties?"

Jensen sighed at the thought of all the people they've lost since he's started this whole thing. "Yeah, we do. We've gotten better with our attacks, so at most we suffer injuries."

"Maybe I can offer you something. I come from a family of vampires which is why I smell like one. My father taught me a way to kill a vampire in a more effective way. Have you ever thought about using dead man's blood?"

"Yeah, we have, but we can't ever use it when we go out. We've tried using crossbows, but we only have so many."

Jared pulled out his gun from his back waistband. He took out the magazine and a bullet. He held it out to show Jensen, and pulled it back when he went to grab it.

"It's silver," he warned.

Jensen put his hand down. "It doesn't look like silver."

Jared nodded. "That's because it's coated in dead man's blood. My father taught me how to coat the bullet. When it's coated, they don't exit the body. They stay inside to have a better effect. It'll paralyze them and you can go in for the kill."

Jensen had to admit that it was impressive. Extremely impressive. He took the bullet from Jared and hissed at the pain he felt. But he ignored it since he's handled silver before, because he didn't want it to be used against him.

"Why do you have silver bullets?"

Jared shrugged his shoulders. "Not all werewolves are like you. A human is no match for them. At least with this, I can handle all three." He took back the bullet. "I can show you guys how to coat them. Any bullet will do."

They walked around a little more until they came across an area where humans were fighting each other. From where Jared was standing, he could see they were pretty good. Although, some could improve their techniques, but otherwise they were doing good.

Both stood nearby just to watch until Jensen looked at him. "How's your fighting? I think I want you to come with us when we have to take down one of the government's facilities, but I need to know if you can handle yourself."

Jared didn't know how to respond to that. He wasn't the best fighter in the world, but he wasn't going to undersell himself either. Whenever he needed to fight someone it was always when he had no other choice, just like with his uncle.

He shared his concerns with Jensen which earned him an eye roll. "If you want to do this, then you need to." Jensen moved to stand in front of Jared a few feet away and took his stance.

Jared furrowed his brows. "What are you doing?"

"I have to see what you're capable of. You have no weapons, and there are no wolves to help you. What are you going to do?"

Jensen moved to strike Jared and he dodged it, but he didn't retaliate. How could he hit Jensen when he really liked him?

"Come on. How can you defend us if you won't fight back?" Jensen when for another hit. Dodged. "Fight back! Don't just stand there just because we're on the same side. I could easily betray you at any moment. Fight me!"

They went on like that for some time. Jensen ignored the crowd that they had drawn. He hardly ever did this. The last time he did this was when he first started this whole thing ten years ago. He needed his men to fight against anything... even a friendly face.

Jared wouldn't fight back, and even tried to move away from him, but Jensen wasn't going to let him go. He knew Jared could easily win this fight if he just fought back, but he wouldn't. He had hit Jared a couple of times, and although it wasn't as hard as he could, he still didn't like it. He would have to try something else, and he wasn't completely sure he wasn't going to regret it.

He shoved Jared back and watched as he fell onto his back. Jensen glared at him. "What are you going to do if I were to go after Genevieve? Right now, I'm not your friend, your leader or your Alpha. Right now, I'm your enemy. And I have my eyes set on your daughter. You going to just stand there? Eventually, you're going to wear yourself out. Eventually, I'm going to make it passed you and go straight to her."

He knew what Jensen was doing, but the simple mention of harm coming to his daughter angered him and he didn't care who it was coming from. Jared growled. Red flashed across his vision. He slowly rose to his feet no longer seeing a man he really liked, but a man who threatened his child. He moved swiftly and quickly. He punched Jensen in the face and kicked his feet out from under him. Jared stood over Jensen and smirked.

"What were you saying? I didn't quite catch that."

Jensen clapped his hands in applause. Outside he was really happy with what he's seen. Not even he expected what happened. But inside, he was very suspicious. The way Jared looked at him before knocking him down was not human. By his face, everything seemed fine, but his eyes... Just looking into Jared's eyes you can literally see the precise moment when he became angry. It was like his eyes changed for a moment. It was similar to a...

* * *

That night Jared was in his tent getting ready for bed. He was so happy when he was able to get Genevieve back. After he was done with Jensen, he was introduced to Gabriel who was training the others. Gabriel had seen what he could do with Jensen and asked if he can help with the others. Since it was only him it was difficult to get to everyone, especially since more people had been wanting to learn. He happily agreed.

When Genevieve went to sleep, he walked out to look around. He saw the others calming down. There were still others out relaxing and enjoying themselves. He had wondered why people were up so late in the night, but was told that most of the wolves felt more alive at night.

"Jared?"

Jared turned around to see Jensen coming his way. Now that it was just them, he felt his heart flutter at the sight of the other man. He cleared his throat. "Hey."

"Can we talk? I just wanted to ask you some things."

Jared would've screamed out 'Yes', but didn't want to freak out Jensen, so he simply said 'okay.' The tent next to him lived Bela and Benny. He was rather shocked at the pairing, but he saw them with each other and thought they looked rather good together. He told Bela that Genevieve was sleeping and if she could keep an eye on her. She agreed.

Jared and Jensen didn't speak much, but just enjoyed each other's company. They made their way to Jensen's tent. They walked in and Jared felt warm and comfortable. Jensen stood next to his table with the maps on it.

"What do you want Jared? What do you hope to gain from being here? I know you want us to help you, but if we can't... what then?"

Jared put his hands in his pocket, and sighed. He thought about what he's learned from his mother's journal. He wanted to know more. He needed to know who his family was.

He shook his head, "Honestly, I don't know. Ever since this all started, Chad, Lilith and I have always wanted to help you guys. Wanted a purpose... a reason to get up in the morning. Now, I still want to help you guys. I guess I just want to bring those who are being kidnapped back to their families."

Jensen smiled. "Well, that's what we're trying to do."

"I get that what the government is doing is wrong, and it needs to be stopped. I understand that you all being werewolves you need to help, but why? Why are you doing this?"

* * *

A couple of weeks go by and Jared finds himself in a somewhat routine. He's doing what he did the day after he arrived. He helped Gabriel with training the humans and werewolves with their fighting techniques. He was proud of those who were learning quickly, but he made sure they didn't take that as an invitation to be cocky.

Later that day when he visited Genevieve, he saw Jensen talking with Blue Eyes. He wanted to be the one he was talking to. Why couldn't Jensen be gay? Or at the very least interested in men. He's been so busy that Jared couldn't really tell. After that night in Jensen's tent, they've been spending more and more time together.

"You're staring," Danneel said coming up to him looking at Jensen too. Danneel was another werewolf who often came to help with the children when more help was needed.

Jared blushed at being caught. "I'm not staring." He walked away from her bouncing his daughter.

Danneel laughed. "You're in love with our Alpha." She didn't even try to make that into anything but a statement.

"No, I'm not." He watched Jensen walk away.

"Don't you lie to me. We all see it everyday when you two are together."

Jared sighed setting Genevieve onto the play mat. "What does it matter? Every time we're together for too long, Blue Eyes always calls him away. Besides Jensen doesn't even seem like he wants me."

Danneel smiled sadly. "Castiel is just protective over him. Ever since they were younger, they've been very close. Ever since-"

Jared looked at her when she stopped talking. "Ever since what?"

"I'm sorry for mentioning it. It's not my place to say. Just know that he wants you just as much as you want him."

* * *

Jensen was inside his tent very tired at the day's events. He's learned that Alastair is getting more and more people to help with the 'cure'. His inside contact had told him that he was the target if they wanted this 'cure' to go away, but how the hell were they going to do that? They didn't know much about the man.

He set down his book that was taking him way too long to finish. He rubbed his eyes. They were going to have to go into town for more supplies. It was a good thing they had recruited the owner of the store they visited frequently otherwise they wouldn't have lasted this long.

He was brought out of his thoughts when he saw Jared peeking inside. He's been wanting to tell Jared what he learned on the night he first came, but he wasn't sure if he was ready for it. He didn't want to get hurt if it all went badly, and he certainly didn't want to hurt Jared.

Jared sat down next to Jensen. He opened his mouth to say what he wanted, but his attention was drawn to a picture of two little boys, one who he recognized as Jensen. The other he couldn't see very well. It was very old photo so it wasn't clear.

Jensen saw what Jared was looking at and frowned.

"Who is that?" he asked softly.

"Me and my little brother. He was kidnapped, and I haven't seen him in a long time."

Jared felt regret for ever asking. In the time that they've gotten closer, they've opened up about themselves to each other. He's told Jensen more things he ever told Chad and Lilith and that was saying something. But he still kept the fact that he was born a werewolf to himself. He still wasn't ready to talk about it. Jensen even opened up about his family and himself. But that picture was never brought up.

"I'm sorry."

They didn't know how they were brought to the point they were at, but they somehow found themselves looking into each other's eyes. It was like they were seeing each other for the first time.

Jared didn't know what made him do it, but the way they were looking at each other made him feel brave. He leaned into Jensen, and felt elated when he leaned back. They closed their eyes and felt their lips touch. It was electrifying.

Jensen touched Jared's face deepening the kiss. He guided Jared to lay back not once breaking the kiss. They didn't go for passionate or touching each other. For that moment, they were content with what they were doing.

But then him holding Sam and enjoying the feeling of his brother in his arms popped into his head and Jensen stopped. He could feel Jared's disappointment, but he couldn't go on. He felt terrible for pulling away, but he had to.

Even though they finally kissed after so long, Jared felt rejected. Before he came here, he was talking with Bela. She had convinced him to come here and make the first move, because she said Jensen tended to be slow when it came to romance. He was walking back and forth debating whether to do it tonight or wait. She gave him a push and he finally walked in.

Now... he wished he never left his tent. Now he wished he never put his heart out there.

Jared rose to his feet awkwardly and embarrassed. He cleared his throat, but there was no doubt in his mind that they couldn't hear his desperate attempt at not crying. "I'm sorry."

Jensen hung his head shutting his eyes tight. He knew what he felt toward Jared. He knew he was with his mate whether that mate was a werewolf or not. He wanted this with Jared, but every time he wanted to, Sam always came to mind. It was why he hasn't done anything with Jared.

He wanted to call Jared back and apologize, but all he could do was watch his mate leave in despair.

He laid back looking at the picture of him and Sam. He felt tears stinging his eyes. He brought the picture to his lips and kissed it. Jensen turned out the light and cuddled with the picture.

"Goodnight, Sammy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aw, I feel so bad for Jensen and Jared. Did I go to fast? I hope not. I felt like I did. I have no idea how long this story is going to go, but it won't be a very long story, sorry. I really want them to get together, but I'm trying not to go too fast. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it. Until next time. -Kauri510


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait, but I just couldn't get the ending of this chapter the way I wanted it. Anyway, another chapter that I hope you like.

It was around five in the afternoon when Jared was getting ready to go get Genevieve from Kevin. He had grown to like the people he's come across. Although, he's enjoyed being around Danneel more when he could. She was really good with Genevieve, and he didn't know what he would do if she wasn't around to take care of her while he was busy.

Jared was coming up to the tent, when Castiel called him over. He was looked between the tent and him and back again. He was called for again. It wasn't like he hated Castiel, it was just that he was very uncomfortable around him. The way he was looked at made him feel extremely unwelcome.

He sighed and gave in. "What can I do for you, Castiel?"

Castiel glared at him. "Jensen needs everyone going near the training grounds. We have a mission, so go." With that he turned his back on Jared.

Jared rolled his eyes. One of these days, he was going to find out what Castiel's problem was with him. He went inside and told Kevin that he has a mission with Jensen and the others. He didn't have an issue with going, because he actually wanted to go, but he hasn't been able to see her since that morning. She's his, but he misses her.

* * *

Jared was standing with the others waiting for Jensen and Castiel to show up. Everyone around him were talking amongst themselves, but all he could think about was the night he was with Jensen. He really was in love with him, but he couldn't make him feel the same way. He needed Jensen to either accept what was obviously there between them, or say otherwise. He didn't want to continue to believe that Jensen wanted him when there was no chance.

He was brought out of his thoughts when Jensen and Castiel finally arrived. As soon as Jensen was in sight everyone quit talking. The only sound that could be heard was the sound of the children laughing and playing.

Jensen cleared his throat. "One hour ago, Castiel and I had gotten word that the Mills' and the Braedens were attacked and four members were taken. They were too injured to go after them themselves, so they called for us. We have a two hour window to intercept the van before they make it to their destination."

Jensen went on to explain to the other members about the weapons Jared had taught them to use. Jared could see how skilled they all were, because once Jensen was finished speaking, they gathered the weapons quickly and made their way to the two trucks they had.

Jared stood there and watched in awe at the way the werewolves were tying their machetes to their legs. The way they shifted was amazing and graceful. He could feel jealousy flowing through his heart as he watched others do the very thing he's been wanting to do since he found out what he really was. He looked away and got in the passenger seat with Jensen in the driver's seat.

As they were driving, Jared couldn't make himself think about anything else. He's been wondering why Jensen was with them. He knew he was a werewolf, so why was he with the humans? Why wasn't he out there running with the others?

"Jen?"

Jensen looked at him. "What is it?"

"Why are you driving?"

"The others aren't really in the driving mood when we have to do these kinds of trips."

Jared shook his head. "No, I mean, why aren't you with the other werewolves?"

Jensen was quiet for a moment. Jared was thinking he wasn't going to answer. "The humans, no matter how hard they train or how much they're armed, are still at a disadvantage. What they can do is only going to last so long, so I figure they're going to need all the help they need. They have a higher chance of surviving and that's what matters. Castiel can handle the wolves."

The way Jensen looked as he spoke made Jared believe there was more to it then that. Jensen was the perfect alpha a pack could have, but it was more than just wanting to help them. It was something Jared could see that Jensen didn't want to think about. What was he so afraid to talk about?

* * *

It took them thirty minutes to reach the van. The closer they were getting to the vehicle, the more excited Jared felt. He knew that what they were doing was very dangerous, and they weren't going to return with no injuries, but he felt thrilled. He was finally doing what he's been wanting to do for the last ten years. Jared just wished that Chad and Lilith were there to enjoy this with him.

The black Ford van was driving calmly, which didn't sit well with Jared. What did they do to the wolves that caused them to be relaxed in the back? Were they dead? Were they unconscious? What was going on in that van?

When they finally had their sights on the van, Jensen stepped on the gas to catch up with the van. His eyes were solely on their target. Jared has never seen him like that, and he felt incredibly scared for the vampires that took the wolves. He was so glad he was not on the receiving end. Jared didn't know what he would do if Jensen ever looked at like that.

"Where are the wolves?" Jared asked getting his weapons ready. He noticed the others in the back doing the same.

"We're surrounded by them. When we make our move, they'll come." Jensen was so close to the van. He moved to the other lane. "Brace yourselves."

Jared didn't know what he meant by that. What did Jensen mean? He was about to ask himself, but talking was the last thing on his mind when he figured out what Jensen was about to do. He grabbed onto the handle. Jensen was near the back of the van, and all of a sudden he slammed into the black van causing it to turn left.

The other truck behind them wasn't that far back and as soon as the black van turned on its side trying to stop, Jensen drove back into the correct lane, the second truck slammed into the side causing it to flip over. This was like a scene out of a movie. No way did that just happen. The scene before him was too graceful... too rehearsed. Would the wolves in the back even survive that kind of impact?

Jensen stopped the truck and everyone in both trucks got out with their weapons ready. Ten wolves came out of the woods on both sides, and began to attack. They didn't know how many vampires they were going to fight, but they felt that there was safety in numbers. Jared was shooting who he knew wasn't one of them. As he was shooting, he didn't realize more vampires came out of nowhere.

Before they left, Jensen made sure that a select group from both trucks would go for the wolves in the van. They were to be covered by the others.

Jared had killed three vampires and shot four. He was about to go help another human, but he was grabbed from behind and thrown to the side of the road into a ditch. He groaned in pain. He felt his hands empty which meant that he wasn't carrying any weapons. He opened his eyes and looked around. Being that it was so dark out, it was hard to locate his gun.

"Now, what are you doing here?"

Jared froze when he heard a voice behind him. He knew that voice. It sent a shiver down his spine every time. He turned around and his eyes widened when he saw who it was. "Nick."

Nick Pellegrino was Alastair's brother. He's hated Nick just as much as his brother and Alastair was horrible. He could defend himself against his uncle just fine, but Nick... Nick was different. At least when he was growing up, Alastair kept the touching 'innocent', but Nick didn't do the same.

Nick chuckled and bent down grabbing Jared's collar. "Aw, you haven't forgotten about me. Wait until Alastair finds out where you've been."

No! He can't know. He didn't want to think about what his uncle would do if he found out what Jared has been doing and who he's been with since he left. He didn't want to think about what would happen to him or Genevieve if he knew. Alastair was so obsessed with him that he would search for him until he found him. 

* * *

Jensen had shot another vampire, and before he went to another he saw a vampire standing over Jared. Why wasn't Jared fighting back? Where was his gun? Why wasn't he using it? He was the one who showed _them_ how to use it and he was doing nothing. He was just looking at the vampire in fear.

Something inside Jensen made him angry. It infuriated him that something was trying to harm Jared. He cocked his gun and fired. In his fury, he missed. He growled. He pushed a vampire out of his way, and he ran to Jared's aid.

"Get the hell away from him!" Jensen yelled.

Jensen threw his gun to the side when it ran out of bullets. He punched the vampire in the face, and knocked him to the ground. The vampire smirked at him and rose to his feet. Jensen held his machete out and stood in front of Jared. Why was Jared still sitting?

Nick sniffed the air. "Look at the little defective puppy. What's wrong, can't get it up?" He laughed mockingly.

Jensen glared at the vampire. He went to swing at the vampire, but he was grabbed and spun around with his back to the vampire's front. He was then grabbed by the neck. If he was in his wolf form he could easily kill this thing, but in his human form he couldn't... wouldn't.

"What's the matter? The little puppy doesn't want to come out and play?"

Jared couldn't get himself to get up. Seeing Nick scared him to the core where he couldn't move. He could only just sit there and watch what was happening before him. Why was Jensen still human? Why wouldn't he shift? Then he was brought out of his scared state when he saw that Nick had him by the throat choking him. Seeing Jensen hurt and unable to help himself, he felt something ignite in him. Red flashed across his vision.

"Nick! Let him go!" Jared yelled.

He ran at them both knocking them all to the ground. He would apologize to Jensen later for this, but right now his safety was more important. He was now on top of Nick and threw punches left and right. He could hear Jensen coughing to his left and he turned for a brief moment to make sure that he was okay. That was all it took for Nick to push Jared off and escape.

Nick signaled for the remaining vampires to stop what they were doing and ran off. Jared ignored the vampires and went to Jensen's side. He held onto Jensen, but he could tell that now that the fight was over Jensen was losing consciousness. He knew Jensen had fought harder than the humans, so it took more out of him.

Jensen saw black spots cover his vision. He hated that blood sucker. He knew that something wasn't right with the whole situation. Even though he was struggling to breathe, his hearing was just fine. He had no idea who the vampire was, but it seemed that Jared did. He knew exactly who it was. Jensen closed his eyes knowing that he wouldn't be able to stay awake for long. Jared was hiding something, something that needed to be said. The question was... what was Jared hiding? What wasn't he telling them?

* * *

Jared made his way back to his tent with Genevieve in his arms. After the fight was over, the wolves they had rescued were unharmed. Or as unharmed as they could be with being in a van that was hit twice. He was told that they were bound in silver which prevented them from shifting. They were explained by Castiel that it was necessary. The surprising thing was they didn't care that much. All they cared about was getting back to their families. They were then driven back to the border of their packs' territory.

Laying Genevieve in her crib that Danneel had put inside, he finally wanted to lay down. He knew he should take a shower, but his body hurt too much to even think about getting up. He closed his eyes ready to fall asleep, and he did.

The next afternoon, Jared was given the day off from training. He was grateful for this, because he was very sore. It was a good thing too, because now he was able to spend some time with Genevieve. She was playing with her toys on his bed, while he was reading his mother's journal.

_October 24, 2005_

_I did something terrible today. No, I wouldn't call it terrible. I saved a child from Alastair. I went in to see Gerald, but I overheard that bastard tell another man that a baby girl was a human born to a werewolf pack. Because she wasn't what they were looking for, they were going to kill her. I couldn't let that happen. After everything that's happened with Jared and how he was brought into our lives, I couldn't let a baby die. So, I followed them and just before they were going to kill her, I attacked. I don't kill humans, so I knocked them out and took her._

_I know that I was seen, and I'm sure they're already on their way here. I'm not going to run, but despite my no killing humans rule, I won't lay down and die either. I convinced Gerald to take her out and buy whatever she needed. I don't remember what I said to make him leave without me._

_This is it. I'm going to go and take a drive and hopefully I'm wrong and they didn't see me. Hopefully, when I get back there would be no sign they came to find me. In the chance that I'm right, I love you. I love you all so much._

Jared felt a tear fall down his face and land on the paper. This was her last entry and the journal wasn't even finished. When he learned about his mother's death, he was devastated. He was told she was killed in a car accident. Another car had hit her and she died on impact. Whatever had happened in the accident, the report said that a scrap of metal had ripped apart and sliced through the windshield cutting her head off. They found the piece of metal bloody, but they couldn't figure out where it came from.

Not once since he heard about her death did he believe that. What were the chances that that would happen to a vampire? He never knew what really happened that day, but now he did. She was killed, and Alastair was most likely involved.

He set the journal to the side, and held onto Genevieve needing some comfort. He cried while holding her thinking about his mother. Even though she wasn't really his birth mother like he had always believed, she was the only mother he knew and loved.

* * *

Jensen was in his tent laying down. Every time they came back from a fight or rescue, he made sure everyone knew that he wasn't to be bothered. If they needed something then they would go to Castiel. Only in serious emergencies was he to be interrupted. He needed the time alone to collect his thoughts. He needed the time to wrap his mind around the events that led to his seclusion.

Everything went according to plan, but it all changed when he saw the vampire attacking Jared. Who was he and why did Jared know him? What was the connection between them? Did it have something to do with them coming here and asking for help? The only way Jensen was going to know any of the answers to his questions was to go and ask him himself.

Jensen was standing in front of Jared's tent and took a deep breath. What was he going to learn when he walked in? Did he even want to know? What if it was something bad? What if it was better to stay in ignorance than to know the truth?

* * *

It was almost nightfall, when Jared looked up to see Jensen peeking inside. He smiled and greeted his Alpha, but then the smile fell from his face when he saw Jensen's serious expression. Something was wrong. He sighed. Since coming back, Jared had prayed that Jensen didn't hear him call Nick by his name. Seeing the way Jensen was looking at him, his fear had been confirmed.

"Jen-"

"I think it's time you tell me the truth, Jared. Don't you?" Jensen walked all the way in and crosses his arms.

It was a good thing that twenty minutes before Jensen came, Danneel had come to ask if he needed her to take Genevieve for awhile. He didn't know why he said yes, but now he was glad he did. He rubbed his face in exhaustion. Jensen was right. As the alpha of the pack, he needed to know the truth about his pack. A pack wouldn't last if there were secrets that could put the others in danger. And what Jared knew would definitely put them all in danger.

So that was it. He opened his mouth and everything came pouring out. He explained how he knew Nick and his relationship with Alastair. Jared explained the circumstances of coming to find them. Not once did he look at Jensen, because he was too afraid to. He didn't want to think about what he was going to see when he looked at his Alpha.

When Jared was finished, he took a deep breath. "If you want us to leave, then we will. I don't want to put you all in danger."

Jared stood up and as soon as he looked at the man he loved, he was kissed. He closed his eyes at the wonderful feeling of kissing the alpha. He held onto Jensen's hips and deepened the kiss.

The kiss was broken and Jensen looked up at the other man. "I don't care about any of that. You're here and I don't want you to leave me."

Neither man knew what came over them, but it was in a matter of minutes before they were both shedding their clothes. Jared laid on his bed staring up at the man he loved. What was happening to them? He's never jumped into sex before.

Jensen looked down at Jared beneath him. He could see Jared's eyes filled with pure lust. He smiled and leaned down to kiss Jared's chest. He worked his way down enjoying seeing Jared squirm. He rubbed his face into the curly pubic hair around Jared's cock. He smelled glorious. 

"So beautiful."

Jared blushed.

Jensen reached for Jared's cock happy that it was already getting hard. He lightly kissed it with small licks up and down. He finally made his way to the head. He kissed it gently and than wrapped his lips around and enveloped it with his mouth. Jensen smiled when he heard Jared gasp when his cock was finally in his mouth. He closed his eyes and bobbed his head up and down along Jared's length. He hummed in happiness when he felt Jared's hands in his hair. He could tell that Jared was close so with his hand that wasn't holding him up, he pumped it while sucking him off.

It didn't last long for Jared to go over the edge. He milked Jared for all of the cum he was given. It tasted fantastic. He guided Jared through his orgasm.

Jensen looked back up at Jared smiling. "Ready for part two?"

"Are you?"

* * *

Jensen reached into his jacket that he had dropped onto the ground. He took out a small thing of lubricant and a condom. When he opened the packet, he cursed.

"What's wrong?" Jared asked sounding impatient.

"I tore the condom. I'm sorry." He threw the useless condom to the ground.

"I'm clean," Jared said in a small voice.

Jensen looked at him with widened eyes. "I am too, but are you sure?"

By the look on Jared's face, he got his answer and he went to lube himself up. He then went to put plenty of lubricant all over Jared's hole. He was about to slip in his fingers to stretch him when Jared grabbed his hand stopping him. He looked at him in confusion.

Jared shook his head. "I can't wait. I need you inside me, please."

"I don't want to hurt you," Jensen frowned. 

Jared grabbed his face and pulled him down into a kiss. He groaned. "Please."

Jensen knew he shouldn't, but the way Jared was begging him made him growl in arousal. He lined his hard cock to Jared's hole.

He felt Jensen's cock press up against his hole. It was the hottest thing he's felt in a long time. He hissed at the burning sensation. It was like being split in two, and he couldn't bring himself to completely hate it. He knew it was his idea to not be prepped, but it was only because he needed Jensen to just fuck him already.

Jensen could see he was hurting Jared, but neither of them could stop. It felt too good. The tightness around him felt incredible, but if Jared needed him to stop he would. He didn't know how he was going to do that, but he will.

"Do you want me to stop?" Jensen struggled out.

All Jared could do was shake his head. While Jensen couldn't make it stop hurting, he was going to try and make it unnoticeable. He leaned down to kiss Jared. It didn't take him long to be granted access to Jared's beautiful mouth. Jared and Jensen fought for dominance, but then Jared willingly submitted.

* * *

Jensen was finally all the way inside Jared. He gave Jared a moment to get used to the intrusion and it was hard to stay still. When Jared began to rock back, he knew he could finally move. He pulled all the way out with only the head of his cock still inside, and then pushed gently back inside.

Jared wrapped his legs around Jensen's waist, and soon he was able to pick up a rhythm. Jensen broke the kiss and moved to Jared's neck. The same side he offered up to him. He opened his mouth while still pumping in and out of his mate. But then he closed his mouth instead and licked and sucked on his neck.

Jared noticed the way Jensen was fucking him that he was getting close. As much as he wanted Jensen to cum inside him, he wanted it much more in his mouth. He pushed Jensen to get off and they flipped their positions. Jared moved down to Jensen's cock and eagerly put it in his mouth. He closed his eyes in enjoyment at the wonderful taste. There was no way he this was going to be a one time thing.

Jared felt Jensen grab his hair to keep him still and allowed him to fuck his mouth. With Jensen being so close, it didn't take him long for his cum to shoot inside his mouth. He loved it so much he made sure to swallow every drop.

He kissed his way up to Jensen's face with a final kiss to his lips. He laid down next Jensen.

Jensen pulled up the blanket and covered themselves. He turned onto his side so he can spoon Jared. He kissed the back of Jared's neck smiling at the shiver he caused. He closed his eyes and felt his mate relax in his embrace.

"I love you, Jensen."

Jensen's eyes shot open. He stared down at Jared. By his breathing evening out, he knew Jared was slipping into the wonders of sleep. A huge grin spread across his face. "I love you too," Jensen whispered against Jared's hair. He closed his eyes and began to relax waiting for sleep to take over. "My mate."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like it? I really hope so. I've said this in one of my other stories that writing sex scenes is something I'm not really good at, but I tried. I hope to hear what you think. Until next time. -Kauri510


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a heads up, if you like Castiel, you might not like this chapter. So prepare yourself. I was going to divide this chapter into two separate ones, but I decided not to. You're welcome. Enjoy!

Jared stirred awake. He heard laughter and talking. He opened his eyes and felt that something was wrong. He frowned and turned around. Jared felt tears swelling in his eyes at what he saw. He was alone.

After their first intimate experience he was hoping to wake to the other man laying next to him. He sat up and threw the blanket off. This was the last time he went to bed with someone so soon. He slipped his pants on and just as he put on his shirt, he saw something on his bedside table. A piece of paper. He picked it up.

_Jared, I had to leave before you woke. We had some trouble with a nearby pack. It will take awhile, but I'll see you tonight. I'm sorry I couldn't say goodbye. I love you. -Jensen_

Okay, Jared felt a little better. A little. He couldn't fight back the smile that appeared on his face. He really wished he could've said goodbye at least, but at least he no longer felt like a girl on the morning of a one night stand. He gathered up his shower supplies and left.

As he walked to the showers, he couldn't help but looking to the tent that belonged to the alpha. He really wished that Jensen was here. Looking at it he couldn't help but look forward to the day that he was to move in with him. He knew he was getting ahead of himself, but seeing Bela and Benny together and the other mates living together he couldn't help but want that too.

Jared scrubbed his body clean remembering the places he was touched. He smiled at the feeling of being loved and wanted. He didn't know how he was ever going to get enough of this. Where has Jensen been his whole life? He can't believe he told him he loved him. Should he have said it? Was it too early? He didn't want Jensen to think he said it only because they just had sex.

He smiled. Jensen said it back though! He said he loved him too. The best part? Jensen called him his mate. YES! Was it possible that a werewolf could find a mate in a human? He's never heard of that happening? Maybe they could be mates, because he was born a werewolf. He shrugged. It didn't matter. He loved Jensen and nothing was going to get in his way. What could?

He stepped out of the shower, and dried his hair still thinking of the night before. Once he got dressed, he made his way out. He had to go check on Genevieve and go to the training grounds. Now that he was in really good mood, he was pumped up.

As he was walking out, he had bumped into someone. He dropped his shower supplies. He cursed. He bent down to pick them up and when he looked up he froze.

"Castiel?" What the hell was Blue Eyes doing there? He wouldn't have found it odd to see him there, but he had no supplies with him. Which meant he wasn't there for a shower.

"You need to leave now," Castiel ordered glaring at him.

Jared really felt unsafe around the other man. He nodded his head, "Okay. I'm done with my shower anyway."

He tried to walk around Castiel, but out of nowhere he was pushed back. Jared had no idea what was going on. He gasped as his back hit the wall. He looked down at the man before him. What was that expression he heard once? If looks could kill...?

"No. I mean leave the camp. You do not belong here. You do not belong with Jensen. You are not good enough for him. Do yourself a favor and leave."

Jared felt his eyes sting with tears. He shook his head. He was not going to let the other man scare him. Jensen loved him, and unless he was told by _him_ he was not going to leave. He didn't know why Blue Eyes hated him so much. Maybe he was jealous? Maybe he wanted Jensen for himself? Whatever the reason was, he didn't care.

"I'm not going anywhere. I don't care how much you hate me, unless Jensen tells me to leave, you're stuck with me." Jared pushed Castiel out of the way.

"Jensen called you his mate, right?"

Jared stopped and it felt like his heart stopped too.

"Did he claim you?" Jared stayed quiet. "That's what I thought. Jensen will never claim you. You are _not_ his mate. You're not his _true_ mate."

"And what? You are?" Jared tried to put as much venom as he could, but he knew he failed.

Castiel shook his head. "I gave up on that a long time ago. His mate is someone he lost. If you truly love Jensen, you'll leave and never come back." Castiel walked up slowly until they were face to face.

Jared felt his bottom lip tremble.

Castiel smirked. "Leave. Go back to wherever the hell you came from. When Jensen finds his true mate, it will only hurt you when it won't be you he claims."

"But-"

"Why the hell do you think we started all of this? Do you think we started this, because we care about some damn cure or rescuing other werewolves? We don't give a shit. It's just a way for us to find out what happened to Jensen's mate. His true mate. And once we find him, you will be the last thing on his mind. Go back to your blood sucking family, you fucking freak!"

Jared was shoved hard enough to fall. He was so heartbroken at what he was hearing that he didn't try to break his fall. He didn't care. Jensen's true mate... isn't him? He's not Jensen's mate. Jensen lied.

* * *

After the confrontation between him and Castiel, he skipped training and took Genevieve and went straight to their tent. He had told Danneel and Bela that he wanted to be left alone. He ignored their questions and concerned looks. He just wanted to be alone.

That night, Castiel's words were all Jared could think about. He didn't know how many times he cried. Jared loved Jensen and was elated at the thought of belonging to someone and having someone to call his. He didn't want to believe Castiel, but the more he kept thinking about it, the more he was starting to believe it.

What if Castiel was telling the truth? What about the rest? The Archangels was supposed to be a group that fought against those who wanted the cure and those who kidnapped werewolves to test on. They were supposed to represent freedom. If Castiel was telling the truth, what was he supposed to do? For ten years, all he's wanted to do was join them. Now that what he believed they stood for was a lie... what now?

Jensen had a mate of his own, and that wasn't him. He covered his face as he felt the tears coming out. Jensen probably only called him that because he just had sex with him. He was probably thinking about his mate while he was fucking him. He was probably wishing Jared was him. He felt so fucking used!

Jared rose to his feet and grabbed his bag. He packed everything he brought with him. He needed to get out of here. It was one thing to know that everything he believed about the Archangels was a lie. He could've accepted that. Even if saving others and stopping this cure from happening wasn't what Jensen set out to do, he was still doing it. He could've just talked to him and learned to live with it. It didn't matter what his plans were then, it only mattered that he was doing the right thing now.

But now that he knew that Jensen's mate wasn't him and he was still looking for him... _that_ he couldn't handle. He didn't want to handle it. He was just being used until whoever was Jensen's mate was found. He didn't want to confront Jensen and have him confirm it to his face. He didn't want to think about that.

He threw his bag over his shoulder and grabbed Genevieve. He didn't want to be here when Jensen came back. He didn't want to see him, because all Jensen wanted was his true love. He peeked out of the tent and didn't see anyone paying attention to him.

Jared made his way to the very spot that he first came through. He needed to talk to Jensen... he needed to stay, but he wanted to leave. There was nothing left for him at his house. His family and friends were dead, but he didn't care. He sighed heavily. He just wanted to go home.

* * *

Jensen was driving back to the camp. He had to settle some issues with the nearby pack because they had come across vampires who were looking for them. The pack had taken care of them easily, but he still needed to be notified. The vampires were getting too close.

He was very close to the camp which brought him to thinking about Jared. He smiled. He was angry that he had to leave him just when the night before they finally made love. He's been wanting to do that since the night Jared came. He sighed.

Jensen has been wanting to discuss with Jared that he believed he was his mate. He needed Jared to understand that if they were to be mates for life, he would have to claim him. It wasn't painless, but it was necessary.

Discussing the claiming, he would also have to talk about why he started this whole rebellion. Jared needed to know about his brother and the connection he was told about. He figured that it was just because they were so close, but all of the adults and even Castiel told him that it was more than that. What they felt for each other, even at that age, was a sign for their future mating.

Sam.

He was conflicted. Sam never bared his neck to him, and that was understandable. Sam wouldn't know anything about it until he turned, and at six Jensen didn't know about it either. Because Sam never bared his neck or never got the chance to, Jensen wasn't completely positive that they were mates at all.

Jared did. Jared bared his neck, and Jensen couldn't ignore that even if there was a connection between him and Sam. He wanted to claim Jared as his mate, but he couldn't. It wasn't because he didn't want to. Lord knows he wants to... no he _needs_ to. But because the only way to do that would be in his wolf form. And Jensen hasn't shifted into his wolf form since the night Sam was taken from him. He could never bring himself to.

He's never heard a wolf claiming a human, and he knew it would be dangerous for Jared. The claiming would involve a bite to the neck; the same side Jared offered to him. Would Jared even want that? And what would happen if they found Sam? What the hell was he going to do then? He couldn't choose. He didn't want to, because he would end up choosing Jared. He didn't want to see Sam's face when he wasn't the one Jensen chose.

First thing's first: Jensen had to confess to Jared about everything.

* * *

Castiel watched from the dark as Jared and his child left. He wasn't a cold and heartless wolf, but he couldn't let Jensen go through the pain of giving up one love for his true love. Jensen has always wanted Sam back at his side, and he knew that Jensen and Sam were mates. He was concerned about the incident when Jared bared his neck, but he was human. Humans and werewolves were never mates. It was impossible. It was better for everyone if Jared left, because when they find Sam, the kid was only going to get hurt. Jensen was too nice of a guy to want to hurt anyone.

When Jared was no longer in sight, he turned around and stopped. He saw Jensen's car pull up. He walked up to the car and greeted his alpha.

"Jensen, how was the-"

"Where's Jared?" Jensen asked cutting him off. "I need to speak with him."

Castiel wasn't even given the chance to answer, not that he had one, before Jensen made his way to Jared's tent. What the hell was he going to say? He knew making Jared leave was the right thing to do, but he hadn't managed to think about what he was going to say to Jensen.

"Jared?" Jensen called out coming close to Jared's tent. He smiled thinking about seeing his mate again. "Jared?"

He walked inside and his smile faded at what he was seeing. Nothing. The tent was empty except for what belonged there. The bed was made, the nightstand empty, the crib empty, the light off. It was like no one ever lived there. Jared was gone. He walked back out breathing as if he ran a mile, his heart beating so fast Jensen thought it was going to beat right out of his chest.

"Jared? Jared!" Nothing.

He went back inside and looked around. He needed to find some clue as to where Jared went. He needed to know why Jared would leave. Why did he leave? Did he not want to be here anymore? What if he thought the night before was a mistake? What if he felt rejected again because he woke up alone? He sat down on the bed feeling tears falling down. He shouldn't have left. He should've at least woke Jared up to say he would return that night. Jensen should've made sure he understood that he enjoyed the night before.

He furrowed his brows and wiped the tears away. He looked down and felt himself sitting on something. It was beneath the blankets. Grabbing whatever it was he sat on, he stared at what he was holding.

* * *

Jared was so tired. He just wanted to collapse right where he was and fall asleep. His stomach was growling with hunger and cursed at himself for not eating since the night before. He wanted to kick himself for not packing anything that wasn't baby food.

Genevieve was in her car seat sleeping without a care in the world, and here he was heartbroken, hungry and tired. He checked his bag once more to be sure that he didn't bring any food for him. Then he stopped dead in his tracks.

Where the hell was it?! He set Genevieve down and searched through his bag multiple times. It wasn't there. He looked up trying to remember if he packed it. He couldn't remember. He wasn't in the most perfect state to remember. He had to have forgotten it. He looked behind him. Jared chewed on his bottom lip and debated whether or not to go back. He shook his head almost as soon as thought of going back entered his mind. Jared knew if he went back, he would no doubt run into Jensen.

Jared picked up Genevieve and started walking again. He would just have to forget about it. If he went back, not only would he run into Jensen, but this whole journey back would all be for nothing.

As much as he wanted to go back, he kept walking. He had his fill of a purposeful mission. He didn't complete it, but it didn't matter anymore. He was going home.

* * *

It was a book. Jensen was holding a book. He opened it up and saw that it wasn't a book, but a journal. He was about to read it, but stopped. He got up and went back to his tent. Castiel had to be there and since he was the one who was here the whole day, he had to know why Jared left.

"Cas?" Jensen called as soon as he saw his second near his tent. He motioned for the blue eyed wolf to follow him. When they were inside, Jensen crossed his arms. "What happened?"

Castiel didn't show any emotion. "I don't know-"

"Don't play stupid with me, Cas!" Jensen barked. "I left you here in charge of the entire camp. I don't know if you forgot it, but the entire camp includes Jared as well. His tent is empty. He's gone. Where is he? What happened?"

Castiel sighed and looked down. The terrible part of being best friends with the alpha of the pack, was he couldn't lie to him. He was most definitely going to lose his place as second, most likely lose his friendship with Jensen.

"I told him to leave," Castiel said quietly.

Jensen grabbed him by his collar and brought him closer, practically nose to nose. "What the fuck did you just say to me?"

It didn't matter if Jensen hasn't shifted into his wolf since he was six, he was still just as dangerous.

"I'm sorry, but he can't be your mate. You didn't claim him." Castiel was then thrown so far he was outside. He crawled away when Jensen started after him.

Jensen's eyes flashed from green to red. The eye color of his wolf. Jensen's wolf's eye color was green when he was a child, but every wolf's eye color would change to represent that wolf's soul. Jensen's soul was red to represent his anger, hatred, and the need for revenge.

"You know exactly why I didn't fucking claim him, Castiel!" Jensen knew that now that he had taken the fight outside, he was attracting a crowd. But even if everyone was now watching, they were smart enough not to get in his way.

"Jared has to give me his permission. He has to be made aware of what our mating involves. He has to want it!" Jensen grabbed him by the collar pulling him to his feet. "What did you tell him?" He pulled back and punched Castiel in the face letting him fall back down.

Castiel wiped his bloody nose and rose to his feet. "I told him you weren't going to claim him as your mate, because Sam-" He was cut off when he was punched again. He was going to fall back down again, but Jensen caught him.

"You had no right to speak to him about Sam! Sam is my brother, my business, not yours."

* * *

Jensen walked back inside his tent and went straight to the journal that he had found. He looked through it and concluded that it wasn't Jared's. The handwriting was too feminine. The first entry he read was from April 16, 1986. He didn't find anything interesting, and was going to read another page, but stopped when saw a name he recognized. _Alastair_.

_That bastard, Alastair, kidnapped him! I always hated that man, but never in all my years did I think he would do something like this! He's a wolf pup that was taken from his family._

_I understand that John and his pack killed his wife, but that doesn't mean he has the right to kidnap a child from his family._

What? Was this woman talking about his father, John? What were the odds that it would be another John from a werewolf pack? John only had two kids. He was one, and Sam was the other. The only one that was kidnapped from their pack. But the woman said the boy was human, could it be someone else?

Jensen flipped to another page.

_May 3, 1986_

_Unfortunately, this isn't the case. He told me that the cure worked._

Another page.

_May 2, 1986_

_Gerald can't find his family. He tracked all the way back to where he was taken, and it was completely deserted._

If he was right, then they were talking about the Winchester Pack. It was three months after Sam was taken that Bobby decided to leave. Sadly, it wasn't because he wanted to find Sam, but because vampires knew where they were and he didn't want to risk coming across more.

_May 2, 1995_

_There was a news bulletin. It was from a group calling themselves the Archangels._

Two weeks before that day, he along with six other people left the Winchester Pack, which was later renamed the Singer Pack. He convinced the others to help him find Sam.

On May 2nd of 1995, they attacked the facility to find any information on his brother. They came up empty. That was when they learned about what was happening. Jensen in good consciousness couldn't let it go on.

Did what he was reading mean what he thought it did?

"Jensen?" Castiel called from behind him.

Was Jared... Sam?

* * *

Jensen could hear his 'friend' behind him, but ignored him. He then felt a hand on his shoulder. He spun around stepping away from Castiel, clearly not wanting to be touched. He glared at him in disgust.

"Look, I'm sorry, but I care about you too much. He's not your mate. Sam is."

Jensen looked down at the page in the journal and slammed it into Castiel's chest. "You have no idea what the fuck you're talking about." He pushed past his second.

"What about Sam? Are you just going to forget about your true mate for some human?"

Jensen didn't answer and made his way to leave.

"Dean!"

Jensen flinched at the sound of his real name. He hasn't heard it since he was sixteen. He left without saying anything to Castiel. He called for Charlie, Benny, Bela and Kevin. He ordered them to go out into the woods and find Jared.

Dean. He sighed. Jensen hasn't been called that in ten years. He didn't want to be associated with someone who put their brother in danger. He didn't want to be 'Dean'. It was 'Dean's' fault that Sam was kidnapped. He wanted to be someone else, someone who did the right thing. He didn't know where he heard the name 'Jensen Ackles', but he liked it and chose that to be his new name.

Jensen watched all four wolves shift and disappear into the woods. Maybe it was time he owned up to what he did. Maybe it was time for Dean to do the right thing.

* * *

Jared could see the sun coming up. He was so exhausted. He couldn't wait to go home and sleep for a year. He walked out of the woods, and looked around. It seemed strange to be here after being gone so long. He felt like an outsider. He spotted Chad's car and made his way inside.

He sighed leaning back. He started up the car and drove away. He refused to look in the rear view mirror, because all he would see is leaving the place Jensen was.

Jared didn't pay attention to the details of his journey back. All he remembered from driving home was stopping to change and feed Genevieve. He didn't even know how they made it back because he didn't have that much gas to begin with.

Jared held Genevieve in his arms and walked up the pathway to his front door. What was he going to do now that he was back? He left because his friends told him to, and because he was promised help. He set out to find his family. Yet here he was.

He opened the door not caring if there were bodies everywhere. He closed the door and when he turned around he froze. Over a dozen guns were pointed at him. He saw men who looked to be in SWAT uniforms were pointing their guns at him. In the center of them all was the last person he wanted to see. Alastair.

Alastair smiled at him. He opened his arms as if inviting Jared in. He slowly made his way to Jared and touches his cheek. Jared felt tears swelling up and fall down his face, but he didn't pull away. Jared didn't _try_ to pull away, and Alastair took full advantage over this.

* * *

Jensen sees the wolves he sent out come back alone. The sun was already out. He screamed at them all when he was told that Jared couldn't be found. They tried to follow his scent, but because Jared's vampire scent was fading away into his normal scent it was hard to find him.

Jensen was standing alone near the training grounds. Because of the alpha's anger and violent actions, no one wanted to go near him to train. He felt someone coming near him. He didn't have to look to know who it was.

"I want to be left alone, Cas."

Castiel ignored him, and stood in front of him holding the journal he gave him earlier. He stared down at the journal in his hands. After a moment, he looked to his alpha. "I'm so sorry. If I had known, I wouldn't-"

"Wouldn't what? Wouldn't have said the shit you did? Wouldn't have hurt him so bad he left? It doesn't matter Castiel! It doesn't matter if you had known or not. I loved him and he loved me. That should be enough. None of us knew for sure if Sam was my mate, but you knew Jared was!"

He turned to walk away, but Castiel grabbed his arm stopping him. "What are you going to do, Jensen?"

Jensen pulled arm away from him. "My name's Dean Winchester. I'm going to find my mate!"

* * *

Alastair caressed Jared's face. He leaned in, ignoring the tears that fell from Jared's eyes, and kissed his lips.

Jared was screaming inside to pull away from the man he called uncle. The man he hated with a passion, but he couldn't. He kept thinking about Castiel's words. _Jensen will never claim you_. His words wouldn't leave his mind. _You're not his true mate._  He felt alone and was too hurt to pull away.

Alastair grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him forward. Alastair leaned into Jared's ear and whispered "Aren't the birds pretty, Sam?"

Sam's tears stop instantly. Alastair leaned back and looked at Sam's face. It was blank.He wiped the remaining tears away. Sam was just staring at nothing with no emotion. He smiled. _Perfect. It still worked,_ he thought.

He took a crying Genevieve from Sam's arms. He laughed loudly when Sam didn't struggle when the child was taken from him. He handed her to his assistant, Meg Masters. Meg didn't even try to soothe the child. He turned his attention back to Sam.

Alastair grabbed Sam's face and pulled him in for another kiss. A more forceful kiss. He didn't even care that Sam didn't respond. He broke the kiss. He chuckled. Sam might as well have been a robot. He walked around Sam looking him over and loving what he was seeing. When he was behind him, he wrapped his arms around Sam's waist. "Who do you belong to, Sam?"

Sam in an even tone responded. "I belong to you."

Alastair smirked. "Will you do anything for me?"

"Yes."

Alastair leaned down and kissed Sam's neck. He licked it and sucked on his neck. He could fucking get off on the mere taste of him. He couldn't wait to get Sam back to the lab and enjoy him without any interruption. He couldn't wait to feel those lips around his dick. He groaned. He had to stop otherwise he would just bend the boy over and take him here in front of all his men.

"If you'll do anything for me, then tell me... where are the Archangels?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't too sure if I should go this route, but I decided to risk it and just do it. I would really like to hear your thoughts on this. Until next time. -Kauri510


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jensen is now Dean. I'll explain the whole, 'aren't the birds pretty...' thing later in case you were confused about it. Because of what happened to Sam in the previous chapter, this one will be mostly in Dean's POV.

Dean was in his tent going over everything he knew about Alastair and Nick. It wasn't much, but his contact knew that he had a personal lab somewhere within the city. He was waiting for him to get back to him with a location. 

He sighed and massaged his temples in exhaustion. It's been one week since Sam left... one week since Jared left... one week since he his mate left, and Dean didn't feel any closer to finding him than he did a week ago. He slammed his hands on the table. Where was he?! Where did he go? 

Dean didn't know how many times he went into the woods, but he's been all over the damn thing trying to find any trace of his mate. But he couldn't find anything. When he went into the woods the first time, he could smell a linger of Sam's vampire scent, but because it was fading into his natural scent, it was hard to pinpoint it. He felt angry that he couldn't find him.

It didn't take long for Sam's scent to disappear all together, but that didn't stop Dean from still going out there. No matter how many times the others would tell him it was a lost cause, he ignored them. If he listened to them, he wouldn't be here now trying to find this lab that he believed Sam was. He didn't know why, because there wasn't any reason to believe that that's where Sam was, but he did. He had to follow his instincts. He felt tears sting his eyes.

He turned his head to the picture on his nightstand and picked it up. A smiling baby boy in the arms of an older boy who wasn't even looking at the camera stared back at him. He didn't remember much about the day that it was taken, but he did remember that when it was taken, all he could do was stare at Sam. His whole world was right there in his arms.

"I had you back, Sammy." His voice broke when he said his brother's voice. "And I didn't even know it. Why didn't I know it was you? You were my life, and I didn't fucking know!" Dean yelled dropping the photo back down.

Dean sat back down going over everything for the umpteenth time. He didn't know why he felt that Sam was with Alastair or even Nick, but it made sense. Sam told him that his family was killed, which meant that Alastair and Nick would be the only family that he had left... the only family that he knew.

It hurt him deeply that they would be the ones Sam considered family. Dean was his _real_ family, yet he had no idea who he was. He shut his eyes desperately trying to stop his tears. He wasn't there to see Sam grow up. He was raised by a bunch of vampires, and he wallowed in guilt for twenty years. He wasn't there to see Sam grow up to become the man he was. He wasn't there... and it was his fault. If he had just done what he was supposed to do, they wouldn't be here now.

Thinking about Sam brings him to thinking about Jared. He's in love with Jared who turned out to be his brother... the same brother who he's been looking for twenty years. He made love to his brother. Incest. He should feel guilty and ashamed for doing it, but he can't bring himself to. Why should he feel ashamed of something that felt so right? Why should he feel guilty and ashamed for doing something that felt right with his mate? If it was wrong like society made it out to be, then why would they be mates?

To make matters worse, he fell in love with Jared who was Sam the whole time. Sam knew himself as Jared, so who was Dean in love with? Was it Jared or Sam? Then again, he fell in love with Jared, but he was also conflicted because he wanted Sam. But then he finally put Sam aside and accepted Jared as his mate. What was he supposed to do now that Jared _was_ Sam? He didn't want Jared just because he was Sam, it just happened to be a bonus for him.

But what happens when he finds out? What will Sam do when he finds out that his mate is his brother? Would he not care? Would he be angry? Would he be disgusted? Would Sam not want him? Would Sam not even want to be called 'Sam'? He doesn't know what he would do if Sam didn't want him the way he wanted Sam.

* * *

That night, Dean is looking over the blueprints that his contact had delivered to him just a few hours ago. Now that he had a new blueprint, he had to study it. He had to know everything about the place from the ground floor to the ceiling. Alastair worked there and was reported that it was where he would spend a great deal of his time. That had to be where Sam was. 

Out of nowhere, Dean is startled when he hears yelling and screaming. He grabbed his gun that he had filled with the silver coated bullets and ran outside. All around him he sees humans running away scared, and werewolves in their wolf forms running toward what Dean assumed was the source. What the hell was going on?

Dean panicked a little, because this has never happened. They've never been ambushed before. He shuts his eyes trying to shift into his own wolf form, _Come on, come on,_ but he can't. He can feel the shift in the back of his mind, but it won't come. His wolf refuses to come. He curses at his animal. His wolf has been wanting to come out for years, and now that he's trying, it doesn't want to. 

Cocking his gun, he ran with the other wolves. He made his way to whoever was attacking them, and he smelled vampires in the area. Dean furrowed his brows. That was impossible. Why didn't they smell them before they made it to them? They should've been able to smell their scent before they even stepped into the woods.

He fires off his gun at vampires and humans who he knew weren't with the Archangels. Near the edge of the clearing, he sees a man he recognized. Alastair. His eyes flash red. He turns and sees Bela and Danneel's wolves.

"Danni! Bela!" They turn to him. "Get the women and children out of here. Now!" The run away to do their task.

All around him, vampires, humans and werewolves drop to the floor either dead or paralyzed. Dean fights his way closer to Alastair getting hurt along the way. Then he stops dead in his tracks when he sees a familiar person standing not too far away from him... Sam!

Sam is shooting the wolves and the humans that didn't come with them. Dean's eyes widen at the sight. It's like time was slowing down for him, only for him. He was walking, why was he walking?, toward his brother not looking away. His gun is drawn and pointed at Sam, but not even him killing his people and friends could make him fire.

Why was Sam doing this?

Sam is fighting back like a pro. He clears his throat and yells to his friends, "Don't fucking hurt Jared! Don't any of you shoot Sam!"

Dean sees Alastair still fighting, but he ignores him. He doesn't care about him at the moment. He turns back to Sam. He's just standing over the dead body of another one of his friends. Dean notices that Sam is out of bullets and throws his gun to the side like it was nothing. Dean pulled back a human from his side by the collar when he was going towards Sam, and threw him to the ground.

Sam and Dean were now standing in front of each other... face to face.

* * *

Dean still had his gun drawn, but now points it at the ground. Sam is hurting his people... Sam is fighting on the wrong side... Sam is defenseless, yet Dean doesn't shoot. He can't shoot Sam. He feels his grip on his gun shaking. His whole body is shaking.

"Jared?" Dean calls out. He figured that Sam didn't know his real name. Even with all the screaming and gun fire, he knew Sam could hear him, but he didn't answer him. Sam doesn't even make a move to go after someone else. Something was very wrong with Sam. His face was blank. His face showed no emotion. Dean looked closer and saw his eyes glazed over. He stepped closer. "Sam?"

All of a sudden, Sam lunged at him and tackles him to the ground. Dean was caught off guard, but he wasn't going to just accept every hit. Dean put up his arms to defend himself from the blows that were being thrown his way. He doesn't once try to hit back. While Dean is defending himself, he kicked Sam off of him and they struggle to their feet.

"Sam, why are you doing this?" Sam doesn't answer. "Sam! Please, stop!" Dean ducked from another hit, but was then sucker punched which knocked him on his ass. He groaned in pain.

Dean still refused to fight back, because not only was this his brother and mate, but there was no way he was going to hit Sam when he wasn't completely himself. He may not know Sam as well as he wanted to, but he did know Jared and this was not him. The little boy he loved more than anything wouldn't do this. So, how could he fight back?

Sam got on top of him and punched Dean constantly. Dean growled and with all his strength, he flipped their positions. With Sam beneath him, he pinned his arms above his head. Sam was struggling and moving to get out of Dean's grasp.

"Jared, please..."

Something flashed across Sam's eyes. Dean gasped. Not only was it because of the flash, but now that he was on top of Sam, he could smell a different scent all over him. It was similar to the scent Sam had after they had had sex. Dean growled as loud as he could. Someone touched what was his. Someone touched Sam!

Dean didn't know why he did it, but he leaned down and kissed Sam's lips hard and angry. The longer he did it, the softer the kisses became. He realized several things at that point. The first was he was crying. He broke the kiss and pulled back to look at Sam. The next was that Sam stopped struggling. A tear drop fell and landed on Sam's face.

"Sam? Please," he begged shutting his eyes pleading Sam to come back to him. His eyes shot open when he felt a hand on his cheek.

"Jensen?" a soft and fragile voice said.

Dean looked down at his mate studying his face. Sam's face was no longer robotic. He was scared and sad and lost. His eyes showed fear and shame. He got off Sam and pulled him to his feet.

"Jensen, what's happening?" Sam asked as he took in the fighting around him.

Sam and Dean looked around at all the fighting happening around them. It was like no one noticed them, because they were being completely ignored. Dean grabbed hold of Sam's hand and started to pull him away from everything. Now that he had Sam back, he didn't care about anything else anymore. He didn't care about the fight. He didn't care about Alastair. He was sorry to say it, but he didn't even care about helping his friends.

As they were making their way to the area that Dean keeps all the vehicles, he was suddenly pulled back. He was about to question Sam, when he took in the sight in front of him. Sam was in Alastair's arms with a gun pointed at his throat. Dean couldn't move, because he didn't want to take the chance that Sam would be shot. And there was also the fact that over a dozen guns were pointed at _him_. How many people did that bastard bring?

Alastair's eyes never looked away from Dean, even when he spoke to Sam. "If you don't stop struggling, I'll have them all shoot your boyfriend right here and now!"

Sam gulped and stilled.

* * *

Dean sees the fighting had stopped. Alastair's men had gotten the upper hand. Everyone who was left was staring as their alpha was in a fatal position. They didn't want to attack in case it would lead to Dean getting shot.

"Why are you doing this? How did you find us?"

Alastair laughed at the questions. "Because you keep trying to stop my research. You keep stealing my test subjects. The cure will happen, and there's nothing you can do about it." He looked at Sam. "If I'm right, it will be very soon. As for how I found you," he pressed the gun further into Sam's throat, "ask Sammy."

Dean was so confused. He looked from Alastair to his brother, "Sam?"

He knew it couldn't be right. Sam would never give them up, and even if he did Dean had to believe Sam had no choice. By the look of confusion on Sam's face, he was right.

"Aren't the birds pretty, Sam?" Alastiar asked Sam.

Sam's arms fell to his side and his face went blank, eyes glazing over. Dean's heart almost leaped out of his chest when he saw what happened to Sam. What the hell just happened?

"What did you do?" Dean demanded stepping forward. He was stopped when several guns were cocked.

Alastair wrapped an arm around Sam's waist. He hummed kissing Sam's neck. He ignored the growl coming from Dean. "It's just a little phrase I came up with to get Sam in a more... submissive state as a young boy. Whenever I say it, Sam will do whatever I say. He would've stayed that way if his bastard of a father didn't take him from me. Sam is completely mine and will do whatever I say."

Sam didn't react to anything that was being said between the two men. He just stood there.

Dean looked at his mate wanting to burst out in tears. "Sam, please snap out it! It's me, Dean, your brother. I love you. Please, come back to me!" 

But Sam continued to stand there oblivious to Dean's outburst. Alastair laughed at the failing attempt of getting through to Sam. He pulled Sam away and looking back to the other man, "It's time we left. I'm going to take Sam back home and fuck his brains out. Kill them all."

"NO!" Dean starts after them ignoring all the guns. Now that Sam was out of the way, all of his people took that moment to attack. Dean punched a human that was about to fire at him. He knocked him to the ground and out of nowhere he finds himself overcrowded with all of Alastair's men. "Sam!"

Dean breaks free begging his wolf to come out, but the fucking animal refused. _Come on you son of a bitch!_ Only having his eyes on Sam, he didn't notice what happened until after he tripped. His eyes never left Sam. Dean struggles to get to his feet, but then he felt a burning pain overcome his head. Black spots flash across his vision. No! He was losing consciousness. He had to get up. He needed to get Sam back. The last thing he sees is Sam and Alastair disappearing into the woods.

* * *

 

_Dean looks around and sees nothing but white everywhere. Where was he? 'Sam?'_

_Nothing._

_He was completely alone. Dean didn't know where he was or if he was anywhere. It was strange, though. He felt like he's been there before. Maybe a long time ago, he was there but nothing was coming to him that would explain anything. He walked for who knows how long in different directions. He stopped when he felt like someone was behind him, like he was being followed. He spun around and his eyes widened._

_It was a wolf. A black wolf. His wolf._

_"What the hell?" Dean stepped closed to the animal._

_The wolf growled. Dean stopped. The animal looked dangerous and wild. That was unheard of. Every wolf reflected their human side._

_That was when it came back to him. He looked around and suddenly knew where he was. This was the place where every wolf came just before they turned. Every wolf was born human, and just before they turned they were instructed to go to sleep and they would come here. Every wolf was told that if they wanted to turn into their wolf, they would have to find their wolf first. It was a difficult task to expect from a two or three year old, but it was actually very easy._

_Dean remembered he came here as a boy, and was scared at the thought of being alone. He ran around looking for his parents, but couldn't find them. He had tripped and began to cry. He remembered that he was there for a long time, but then felt something nudge his head. He looked up to see a kind and beautiful black wolf pup._

_'Why you crying?' the little wolf asked._

_Dean wiped his tears away. 'I wan' my mommy and daddy.'_

_The wolf whimpered. 'I don't have mommy and daddy.'_

_Dean looked at the animal. 'Do want to come wit' me? You can be my brother.'_

_When the wolf agreed, he jumped into his lap and Dean had wrapped his arms around the animal and hugged him. He remembered feeling safe. He wasn't alone anymore. He remembered a white light envelop them both. Now here he was standing before that same wolf as adults. Dean felt guilty as they both stared at the other._

_'I'm sorry.' Dean felt like a child apologizing to his parents after he did something wrong._

_The wolf growled. 'You're sorry? You don't get to be sorry. You locked me in here for twenty years!'_

_'I know.'_

_'I could've helped you! I could've helped you find Sam. I loved him just as much as you did. He's mine too, not just yours. Now, after this long you decide to ask for me.'_

_Dean felt his bottom lip tremble and he fell to his knees. 'I need your help. Please, help me.'_

_The wolf whimpered and shook his head. 'I can't. Sam never found his wolf. I'm sorry, Dean.' He turned his back on Dean and ran away._

_'Come back!'_

* * *

Dean comes to and hears several voices talking. He sees that he's back in his tent and he groans from the pain that flashed through his body. Dean slowly sat up and noticed that he had bandages on his hand and wrist.

He walked out and immediately saw Castiel and Gabriel talking to each other. Dean looked around, but didn't see anyone else. Now that he was looking for another soul, he couldn't hear anyone. No talking, no children's laughter, no wolves running around... nothing. He went up to Castiel and his brother, and when they noticed him approaching, they stopped talking.

Dean rubbed the back of his head when it started to hurt when he was looking around. "Where is everyone?"

Castiel and Gabriel exchanged nervous looks. Now that Dean was looking at them, he could see them silently debating who was the one that was going to speak. With everything that was going on, Dean's patience was running thin.

"Cas! Speak," Dean snapped at his second. He was still angry with the other wolf, but he had more pressing matters to be concerned about. He had Sam back, and then lost him just to have it happened again. He would worry about Castiel's past actions when this whole thing was done and over with.

Castiel was a wolf not some domestic dog, so he wasn't going to stand there and be spoken to as one. Then again, he was already in hot water with Dean anyway, so he bit back the remark. Instead of answering, he pointed behind Dean.

Dean looked behind him and frowned at the tent that Castiel was pointing to. It was the day care. He furrowed his brows. Why would everyone be in there? How could everyone fit in there? He had over a hundred people who were apart of the Archangels, there was no way they could all fit in there. Something was wrong.

Castiel and Gabriel followed Dean to investigate the situation. Just as Dean was walking inside, he turned to his second, "What the hell is goin-"

Dean stopped frozen at the sight before him. He could feel his heart beating rapidly. His jaw dropped. This was a trick! It had to be. Just that morning, there were hundreds of wolves and humans, both adult and children running around happy. Now... there were only four people and that was including Castiel and Gabriel.

Dean looked behind at his second. "Where are the women and children? Are they safe?" Dean could feel tears in his eyes. The children had to be okay... they had to.

Castiel nodded. "The children are okay, but the women," he took a deep breath, "not all of them made it."

Danneel stepped forward. Dean could see signs that she had been crying. He had told her to get them all to safety, and to know that the not all of the women made it had to have hurt her deeply.

"I'm sorry alpha. I tried to get them away, but the vampires were chasing after us. With all of the children, we weren't fast enough. Jody and some of her men managed to help, but by then it was too late."

Dean walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her. He kissed the top of her head, "It's okay. You did what you could, and I can't ask more from you. Those kids are alive because of you."

Dean looked behind her to the back and saw yet another devastating sight: Bela... crying. He pulled away from Danneel and went to Bela to see what was wrong. He didn't have to ask to see what had her in tears. She was crying over Benny's body.

It felt like getting the wind knocked out of him. No. Benny was there for him just as much as Castiel. He was there from the very beginning. Dean was the one that introduced Bela and Benny. He was there when they decided to tie the knot. Now he here he was dead.

"Bela, I'm-" He was cut off when Bela looked up at him. He didn't know how long she had been crying, but knew it had been awhile. She looked so broken, like her world had ended. Losing a mate, it might as well have.

More tears fell from her eyes, "Why? Why did you do this to us? Why did you have to bring him here?" She didn't wait for an answer, because she lowered her head and rested it close to Benny's face.

Him? Who's 'him'? Was she talking about Benny? That didn't make any sense. He didn't know what she- His eyes widened in realization. He backed away. Dean shook his head feeling more tears fall down. Did she mean... Sam did this? Or did she mean that he brought the person who _did_ kill Benny? Did it matter?

He was about to turn to go to Castiel and the others when his attention turned to the back of the tent. From where he was standing, he already knew what it was, or what they were. Dean slowly went closer and felt his heart and breathing pick up speed.

"No," he whispered when he saw who it was that had caught his attention. He saw five of his friends laying down... dead. Five of his friends were gone. Jo, Ellen, Chuck, Kevin and Charlie were all dead. 

He couldn't take it anymore. Without another look, Dean turned his back on the bodies of his friends. He lost so many people. He lost more people that night than any other time during their raids. How did he lose so many people? Why didn't he save them? He was supposed to be their leader. He was supposed to protect them, and he failed them all. 

* * *

Dean didn't know how many hours had passed, but he was sitting on his bed staring down at the picture of him and Sam. He had him, and he was taken from him all over again. All of this, because of his brother. He didn't blame Sam for anything, and he didn't hate him for what happened. How could he? It wasn't Sam's fault this happened, it was his.

It was Dean's fault. If he had just taken off on his own, and searched for his brother by himself then none of these people who died that night would be dead. He was selfish to think that he could involve other people in his search for one person. He did this. He killed all of those people.

* * *

Dean grabbed the photo and stuffed into his wallet, and his clothes into a duffel bag. He shoved Sam's mother's journal into the bag as well. He looked around for his car keys and the blueprints to Alastair's lab. He didn't need them, since he's memorized everything about the building, but he had to have it just to be safe. Turning off the light, he walked out. He checked his watch. It was going to be light out in an hour. If he was going to make it, he would have to leave soon.

He ignored his friends who were standing in front of the tent to the day care. Castiel lit a match and flicked it to the ground. Maybe it wasn't a good idea to do that since they were in the middle of the woods, but none of them cared. They wanted the whole area burnt to the ground. Dean didn't stay and watch the tent catch fire.

"Dean!"

"Where are you going?"

Dean ignored Castiel and Gabriel. He just kept walking to where he kept their vehicles.

"Dean!"

"What?" Dean yelled turning around. He didn't want to waste anymore time. "What do you want?" Dean sees everyone behind him with their own bags.

Bela crossed her arms angrily. "We're going with you."

Dean shook his head, "No, you're not." He turned his back on them to continue his walk.

Bela dropped her bag and sprinted toward him. She got in front of him and pushed him back. Tears fell down her cheeks. "Well, too fucking bad. I'm not asking you. You may be my alpha, but Benny was my Alpha, my husband. I'm going with you. We're going with you."

Dean looked back and forth between them all, and suddenly felt grateful. He had great friends, and he didn't know what he would do if he lost them too. He knew Bela only wanted to go to seek revenge, but he was grateful nonetheless.

He was about to open his mouth to agree, but stopped when they all heard howling coming from the woods, and it was very close. They all turned to see five wolves running toward them. Dean smirked when they shifted into their human forms.

"Don't forget about us," Jody said.

Bobby, Jody, Lisa, Ash and Anna were standing there ready. Ready to follow him into a huge fight. A fight he admitted he was going to need help with.

Bobby walked up to him clapping him on the shoulder, "You're going to need help, Dean. Or are you still going by Jensen?"

Dean chuckled. "Dean."

"Good to have you back boy."

Dean looked between them all. He didn't want them to go, because he knew they were going to get hurt. But he knew he couldn't do this on his own. "None of you guys have to do this. There's a chance not all of us are going to come back."

Bobby shook his head, "Don't you think after ten years, it's time we ended this once and for all?"

"We're going to Pellegrino's lab. We're killing everyone. No one, but us is walking out of that building. We're stopping this cure. This ends now." Dean turned around and made his way to the cars.

There were three vehicles. The two trucks they took to their raids and when they needed to go into town to get supplies. Then there was the third. It was the only car that had a cover. The one car that no one was allowed to touch, see or even think about. 

Dean lightly touched it and smiled. He ripped it off and saw the black beauty underneath. A 1967 Chevy Impala, black and gorgeous as hell. He caressed the hood. "Hey, sweetheart. Miss me?"

He threw his bag in the back and got in. Shutting the door, he turned over the engine. He shivered at the powerful roar she made. He wouldn't be able to howl himself, but the sound of his baby made up for it.

Dean stops in the center near the others. He allows the others to put their bags in his trunk, and when they close it they shift into their wolves. The light from the fire that was slowly spreading and getting closer to them made them all look terrifying.

"Hey!" They all look to him. "We're killing everyone, but if any of you go to hurt Sam, I'll make you wish you never came with me."

Dean didn't wait for any sort of response. He put the car in drive, and stepped on the gas. As he was driving out of the woods, nine wolves were running behind him. His grip on the steering wheel tightens when he hears several of the wolves howling.

"I'm coming Sam."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to explain how a human changes into a wolf and there's a reason for that. And you'll find out what that is later. A wolf and the human always have a connection and that includes them being able to talk to each other. 
> 
> Anyway, you know what to do. Until next time. -Kauri510


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Familiar faces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait, I had hoped to finish this a few days ago, but I've been really busy with work.
> 
> Anyway, I really want to end the story at chapter 10, but the way this chapter ended, I think maybe it would need either one OR two more chapters. I'm not sure yet.

 

Dean slipped his gun in his back waistband and signaled to the others to follow him. The others who went on the raids with him knew that he had a contact that knew everything he needed or went out of his way to find what he needed to know. But that was it; that was the only thing they knew. They didn't know who the contact was, his name, what he looked like, where he was located... nothing. Not even Castiel knew. Dean just couldn't bring himself to release that information.

The building they went into looked like a run down apartment that's been vacated for years, but what most didn't know was that passed a certain point, it wasn't. In the lobby at the far right corner, there was a wall with a broken and ugly picuture frame hanging from a rusty nail. Dean told the others to wait, and went up to the wall. The others did but still watched what Dean was doing.

Dean looked up to the corner and called out, "Come on, let us in." He rolled his eyes. "Yes, we're alone. Let us in now." He motioned for the others to follow.

Castiel furrowed his brows. "Did you hear someone we didn't?"

Dean chuckled when he saw their jaws drop at the sight of the wall opening up to reveal a tunnel. He shook his head. "No. Every time I come here, he's always worried that someone followed me in here."

Dean was the last one inside and as soon as he stepped inside, the wall closed shut. As they were making their way to his contact, Dean was impressed on how the good the place was coming along. Dean was the one who showed the place to his contact and even helped him set everything up. The last time he was here, it was still coming along, but now the place looked good.

The group stopped when they saw a heavy set man facing a computer. Next to the monitor he was staring at were five others. Each one was displaying four different screens. One of them clearly showed the lobby they just passed through, and the other from the entrance.

All around them they could see filing cabinets, computers, TVs, maps, blueprints, and countless technological equipment. They've never seen that much equipment in one room.

Dean pushed his way to the front with his hand on his gun. They didn't know why Dean would be reaching for his weapon when he knew the man before them. They stepped back when Dean slowly pulled it out. None of them were completely positive if they should help or not. Was the man before them not the man Dean was talking about?

"Get up, now!" Dean ordered readying his weapon.

The man slowly pulled his hands up to show he wasn't holding anything. He turned around in his chair and slowly stood up. The man glared at him. "I let you in and you pull a gun on me? I thought we had more trust than that, Jensen."

Dean smirked, "Trust? Don't make me laugh. You're the last person I would fucking trust."

"Yet, here you are. With the remainder of your Archangels, I'm guessing. What? Did Alastair and your boy toy fuck you up? Why are you here Jensen?"

"Don't fucking play with me. You know why we're here. You said you had it."

"Put the gun away, and we'll talk." The man slowly put his hands down, but his right hand went behind him. In a flash he pulled out his own gun and it was pointing straight at Dean.

The sight of someone pulling a gun on their alpha angered them all. They quickly went for their own weapons, but Dean yelled to them to stop. They all exchanged confused looks, but their alpha gave them an order so they had to obey.

Each man walked closer to each other, but their guns never faltered. They all gasped when both men pulled the trigger, but it was even more shocking when neither gun fired a single shot. They were both empty. What? Dean never had an empty gun. Did he make a mistake? Dean put the gun into his back waistband and laughed along with other man putting his gun away too. Okay, what the fuck was going on?

"Dean?" called Castiel.

Dean ignored him and went to shake the other man's hand. "'Boy toy'? Where the hell did you learn that?"

The man shrugged his shoulders. "Heard it on TV."

"Boy, what the hell is going on?" demanded Bobby.

Dean turned to the others and it was like he had forgotten they were all there. "Oh, sorry. This is Frank; a real good friend of mine. Frank this is what's left."

Frank waved to the others, then turned to Dean. All signs of laughter faded away. "All right, play time's over. Jensen, I hacked into Alastair's building, and it's confirmed your boy's in there. Now, your lover boy is being held on the top floor in one of Alastiar's top secure rooms. I've only seen him go inside when he first showed up, and again just after the attack on you."

Frank pressed a few keys and a huge screen popped up that showed a locked room. It was completely closed off, so there was no way to see inside.

"Now, Alastiar goes in there almost every night and he doesn't come out until the morning. There's no cameras inside, and if there are I can't access them. From what I've seen since you've told me that he's responsible for this, I've seen him go into only one other room. And that's the room where they do the testing on the werewolves they capture."

"Has..."

Frank shook his head, "No. I've never seen Sam in that room at all. If they're doing testing on him, it's not in there." He pressed a few other keys, and the screen changed. It was digital blueprint of the entire building.

"What else do you got?"

"I also got that info you wanted." He went to a filing cabinet, and scrolling through a few, he came back with a list of what looked to be names and dates. He handed it to Dean and the others tried to look at it over his shoulder.

"This is a complete list of people who works at that building. Everyone on this list is going to be there in two days."

"Why?" Dean asked looking up from the report.

"I don't know. From what I've searched through, Alastair's about ready to make an announcement to the workers. On Friday, he's going to announce it to the public."

Dean didn't even have to ask for him to elaborate. He already knew what that bastard wanted to announce. If he was right, that asshole found the cure. They couldn't let that happen. They had to destroy that cure and anything that could help them make a new one.

* * *

Sam is laying down on the bed naked next to Alastair. He didn't want to be there with him. He wanted to leave, but he had nowhere else to go. Alastair told him that they've always been together, but why did he feel like that wasn't true? He hated being with him, and even more when the other man wanted a quick fuck. He felt dirty every time. He would rather be dead than here.

Alastiar wanted to scream in triumph and rub it into Jensen's face that he had Sam. Sam was his and he'll die being his. Alastair had released him from his control, because he didn't want Sam to just lay there unresponsive when they fucked. Sam was under his control for so long, that he didn't even think anything was different. Because of the whole mind control he had over Sam, he didn't have to worry about him questioning anything he was told.

There was a loud noise, and Alastiar growled. Why couldn't he ever be left alone to fuck his toy in peace? He pushed Sam away, and put his clothes on.

Sam flinched when he was shoved away. He thought he was going to be hit again. He sat up and was startled when the door didn't shut all the way, and Alastair didn't given him any orders. The best part was, he didn't even black out. He's come to realize he's been blacking out a lot lately. He laid back and closed his eyes. He was finally alone. Sam was hardly ever left alone, because he was always left with someone. At least he thinks he is, but for some reason, this time he's not.

These were one of the times he enjoyed being left alone, because when he was, he dreamed. His dreams weren't simple every day dreams, no, they were about a man. A very beautiful man with bright green eyes and the most kind smile. Every time he dreams, he sees the green eyed man smiling at him. He feels safe.

He opened his eyes and got up. Making his way to the restroom, he did his business. As he was walking passed the open door, he heard something or a couple of things. One was a woman yelling, and the other was a child crying. Sam frowned. He peeked out into the hallway, and saw Meg holding a baby and yelling at her to stop crying. Sam could see Meg was getting frustrated with the child.

Seeing Meg yell at the crying child sparked a flame inside him. He felt instantly angry at seeing anyone yell at a troubled baby. He walks out quickly towards her. "Meg, stop!"

Meg looks up and rolls her eyes. "Don't fucking yell at me. This thing won't stop crying, and it's driving me nuts!"

Sam scoffed, "Of course she won't stop with you screaming at her."

"Fine. You take her then. I'm tired of holding it. I got work to do."

For a quick second, Sam had assumed that Meg would just hand him the baby, but that assumption went right out the window when Meg practically threw the baby at him. It was a miracle Sam caught her in time. He didn't even notice that the crying instantly stopped.

She turned and walked away. Sam growled at her. "You fucking bitch!"

Sam holding the baby turned around and made their way back to his room. He couldn't stop staring her. She was so beautiful. Where was her mother? No way was Meg her mother. No mother in their right mind would treat their child like that. Closing the door behind him, Sam continued to stare. He frowned. He gently touched her cheek and pulled her in close. "I know you."

* * *

Two days later, Dean is in his car and the others are in the spare car Frank provided. He couldn't get the man to come with him, and he was actually pleased with the man refusing. He was going to need eyes all over the building. He would need to know when and where the people were, and more importantly where Sam was.

As he's making his way to Alastair's lab, Dean couldn't help but feel afraid. It wasn't because of what was most likely going to go down, but because with everything that's happened with Sam, there was a chance he might not want to come back with him. He couldn't leave Sam there when their plans were that the building wouldn't even be standing when they were finished. But how was he going to convince Sam to come with him if he didn't want to?

What was he going to do if Sam wasn't himself, and wanted to stay with that bastard? The fact that they were mates would help a little, but Dean didn't want to force Sam to come if he really didn't want to. He could try and kiss him again, but what if that was only a one time thing? How else was he supposed to bring Sam back?

* * *

Sam was sitting down up again a wall with his hands cuffed behind him. He hurt all over. His legs were free, but it didn't matter, because he couldn't move even if he wanted to. His ankle was badly injured, his back ached with being kicked repeatedly, and he didn't even know what specific area was injured on his face. All he knew was that his entire face was throbbing with pain.

Sam spat out blood. His right eye was swollen shut, and he couldn't see that well in his other eye. What he could see was that bitch Meg holding his daughter and still yelling at her. Despite being in severe pain, that didn't stop him from mustering up all his strength, "Stop yelling at her you fucking bitch! She's not going to stop if you yell. She's just a baby!"

Meg ignored him. Sam was about to yell again when he saw the door open to reveal Alastair walking in looking smug. He could see him holding a needle with... blood?

Alastair saw what he was looking at and grinned. He walked over to Sam and squatted to eye level. "You know," Alastair grabbed Sam's face to pull him closer, "it didn't have to come to this. We could've been together. I could've made you happy."

Sam didn't respond, and with whatever strength he had left he used it to spit blood right in the bastard's face. Alastair stood up and wiped the blood away. He turned his back on Sam and made his way to the exit. Then he stopped.

"I may not have any more control over you, but thanks to your blood, I'll have the cure. I don't understand how you were the only that could take the cure, but it doesn't matter anymore. The cure will be made and it be given to all werewolves, and you filthy things will be no more."

He walked out, but a few seconds later, he came back.

"Thank you, Sam. Thank you for being such a good hole for my dick. I can see why Jensen wants you back so badly." Then he left again. Meg, still holding Genevieve, walked out too.

Sam is left bleeding and in pain on the floor. He turned to the other two occupants in the room. One was unconsciousness and the other was very close to it. "Thanks for coming back."

The male of the two chuckled. Sam could tell it was painful for him to even do that. He didn't look any better than Sam, and neither did the girl laying unconscious. "We couldn't leave you behind. Sorry it took us so long."

Sam smiled. He could tell he was losing consciousness with all the black spots flashing across his vision. "Better late... At least now, I won't die without knowing the truth." He whimpered when the pain in his chest came at him. He lowered his chin to his chest and his eyes were slowly closing. "I love you, Jensen."

...

Two hours earlier:

Sam frowned at the baby in his arms. "I do know you. I know you. You're mine. You're my daughter!"

Genevieve only stared at him and he felt tears in his eyes. How could he have ever forgotten her? What the hell was the matter with him. How long has it been since he held her? Has she been with Meg this whole time? His eyes widened. The last thing he remembered was returning home and seeing Alastair and Meg. Return? Why did he ever leave? 

Sam was brought out of his thoughts when he sees Alastair walking in. He gulped. He was incredibly scared, because despite knowing that something was very wrong. He knew he was going to be in trouble, because he was never supposed to leave the room. Holding Genevieve, there was no way he could ever hide leaving.

Alastair stops when he sees what's in Sam's arms. "What the hell is that thing doing in here? I thought I told Meg to keep it out of my sight? Don't worry, Sam, I'll have Meg get rid of it."

Sam didn't know what to say. The thought of someone harming his child infuriated him, but he didn't know why they would even want to. She was just a child. He watched as Alastair left to go fetch Meg.

It didn't take long for both Alastair and Meg to come back. Meg rolled her eyes at what she was needed to do. She walked up to Sam with her arms stretched out to take back the baby, but Sam held her closely and stepped away from her. At the sight of pulling away from her, both Meg and Alastair were confused. Never since Sam had been with them, did he ever show any sign of defiance. Sure, Sam yelled at Meg earlier, but that was different. Sam always yelled when he felt passionate about something.

"You're not taking her away from me again." Again? Why did he say that?

Alastair smirked. "Aren't the birds pretty, Sam?"

Sam goes completely still, eyes glazed over. Alastair feels proud and motions for Meg to take the baby. It wasn't what she wanted to do, but she did it. She took Genevieve from Sam and went back to Alastair's side. He was about to open his mouth to give her an order, but stopped when they all heard a blast coming from somewhere down the hallway.

Meg runs out and goes straight to her office. Alastair didn't mind leaving Sam alone the way he was, because he knew that he wasn't going anywhere. He turned around and left the room to go investigate the incident. He assumed someone mixed the wrong things and caused the blast. Whatever it was, whoever it was that did it, was going to be fired.

Gunshots could be heard not too far away from the room Sam was in. Then, two people in black clothing and hooded faces came running in. They aimed their guns everywhere around the room checking to see if anyone other than Sam was in the room. Out of nowhere the taller of the two, pulled out a needle with an unknown substance and walked up to Sam who was still standing there. Without hesitation, the taller figure stuck the needle in Sam's neck.

Jared had sworn his head was on fire, and his brain melting. He didn't understand what was going on, but he had felt a sting in his neck, and then out of nowhere the pain came in like a tidal wave. He could sense his body not responding to the severe pain it was feeling; it was like his body didn't even register that anything was wrong. On the inside, Jared was screaming in pain. 

Jared didn't know when his eyes were closed, but they clearly were because he opened them to see that he was on the floor. He was breathing heavily, and he could see someone standing over him. He could hear the man talking, but couldn't hear what was being said.

"-red? Jared?" the man said.

Jared furrowed his brows. He knew that voice. He's heard that voice since he was young. His vision then became clearer and more focused. "Chad?"

Chad smiled down at him and helped him to his feet. "Hey, pretty boy. Are you all right?"

Jared didn't know if he could answer that, only because he didn't know what he could say. He was still coming in and out of it, but he was more aware. He looked behind Chad to see someone else. That someone turned around pulling down her hood.

"Lilith?"

Lilith smiled and walked up to him kissing him on the cheek. "Hey, there lover boy. I've missed you."

Jared grinned despite the circumstances. Even with things being fucked up, he still couldn't resist what he and Lilith did with each other. "I missed you too, baby." He leaned down to kiss Lilith on her cheek.

Chad rolled his eyes, and then went to separate them. "All right, all right, enough. Now's not the time for you two to piss me off."

Jared shook his head. "You're right. What's going on?" He looked around. "Where's Jensen? Where are we?"

Chad took in a deep breath. "We don't have much time. I'll answer all of your questions, but we need to get out of here before that dipshit you call uncle comes back."

Jared went to follow his friends, but they stopped when they saw Alastair, Nick, and three huge men he didn't recognize. Jared wasn't afraid of Alastair, and he could take on the three men, but Nick... Nick was going to be an issue.

"Sam? What are you doing?" Alastair asked.

Jared furrowed his brows. Who was he talking to? "Who's Sam?"

Alastair rolled his eyes. "Aren't the birds pretty, Sam?"

Jared looked around at them all confused. What the hell was that supposed to mean? Did his uncle finally lose it?

Alastair stepped closer despite Jared's friends pointing guns at them. In a louder voice, "Aren't the birds pretty, Sam?"

Something was wrong. Jared looked just as confused. He looked to the man standing next to Jared.

"Don't bother. You're little mind trick won't do shit anymore." Chad lifted up a needle. "Jared's no longer yours."

Alastair growled. He flinched when both Chad and Lilith pulled the trigger of their gun, but relaxed when nothing happened. He smirked. He motioned for his men to take them, and although he will no longer have control over his toy, he still got what he wanted.

After they all threw punches, Jared and his friends were beaten. Alastair walked over to Jared who was being pinned to the ground by his brother, he grabbed his hair pulling his head up. He enjoyed the grunt Jared made. "You belonged to me Sam, I could've made you happy."

Jared growled. "Fuck you! I belong to Jensen!" He heard Alastair laugh. He hissed when he tightened his grip on Jared's hair. The last thing he remembered was the bastard slamming his head into the ground.

* * *

Later that night, Dean is checking his guns and making sure that everything that they were going to need was with them. They couldn't risk attacking with limited supplies. This was their last chance at ending this, and Dean had to make sure that everything went according to plan or close to it. As long as everyone was taken care, the cure and everything that could make it, and Sam rescued, he didn't care about anything else.

Castiel is at the trunk loading everything up. The others are tying their machetes to their legs just in case they either couldn't shift, or if it was easier or safer to be human.

They were now standing in front of the building, and Dean called in to Frank and it was confirmed that everyone they needed to get rid of was inside the building. He did tell Dean that he sent two people inside to help Sam with the mind control he was under. Dean didn't have time to ask who it was, but he was told that they could be trusted and they cared about Sam's safety. With everything that was going on and will happen, that was good enough for him.

Dean looked around the corner and saw no one around. "Frank, what does the login records tell you?"

"I'm scanning it all, and no one that works there has left the building. Cameras are showing everyone inside."

Walking inside the building, Dean made sure he was the last one inside since he was the one that was going to lock the place up. Dean spoke into the ear piece they were all given, "Gabriel? You in position?"

_"Ready."_

"Jody?"

_"All clear."_

Dean looked at his watch, "All right, let's lock it up." Dean pulled out a heavy chain and lock and used it to lock the doors shut. No one but him could unlock this, because he was the only with the key to all three locks.

"In twenty seconds, Frank is going to cut the power, be ready."

When the power went out, everyone but Castiel and Dean shifted. Castiel explained that he didn't want to leave Dean alone, and Dean didn't want to waste any time arguing. Dean cocked his gun along with Castiel and moved forward. They would all be able to hear Frank through the ear piece to help them along the way.

"Remember everyone," Dean said, "no one but us is to be left alive. If they have any captives, we let them go. I don't care if you guys are my friends, you hurt or try to kill Sam or his daughter, you will not leave this building alive."

* * *

Chad could see Jared breathing heavily. Something was wrong. He could see that Jared was in pain and hurting, but that wasn't what seemed wrong. It was something else. Something dangerous. Despite the predicament he and Lilith found themselves in, they didn't regret coming here. After their near death experience at Jared's house, they tracked him down and was relieved to know he was safe.

As much as they wanted to go see him, they couldn't. They still needed to know what Alastair was planning, and why he even killed Jared's family in the first place. They knew that Alastair was very interested in Jared, but Lilith felt that it was much more than that. So, after breaking into Alastair's system, he had seen that there were video footage of Alastiar and a very young Jared. They could see evidence of Alastair doing something to control Jared, and that's what they needed to deal with.

He had explained the situation to him, and Frank helped them with a counter to the mind control he had over Jared. He wasn't told everything that would happen, but what he was told wasn't like anything he was seeing now.

Chad tried to move closer to Jared, and ignored the pain flaring through his body. "Jared?" Nothing.

Jared continued to breath heavily. It got so bad that whatever was happening to him was causing his entire body to shake and he was starting to growl.

"Jared?" He said louder, but still nothing. Whatever was going on was all inside Jared.

* * *

_'Hello?' Jared called out. He was in complete darkness, yet he could still see himself clearly. 'Jensen? Chad?'_

_Where the hell was he? Was he dead? Were his injuries more severe than he thought they were? What the hell was going on?_

_'Sam?'_

_Jared turned around and saw in front of him was a dark brown wolf. The animal was beautiful, but looked scared... terrified. He walked closer to it with his hand stretched out desperately wanting to comfort it. He knew he should be careful, but he didn't feel afraid of the animal._

_But then he stopped. 'Did you just say something? You can talk?'_

_The wolf tilt its head in confusion, but still didn't try to get closer to Jared. 'Wolves tend to be able to communicate with their human side during their first meeting.'_

_'Their human side? I don't have a wolf, I'm completely human.'_

_'What do you suppose is happening between us now?'_

_Jared shook his head and stepped back. This couldn't be real. He was dreaming. Why he would dream about a talking wolf he had no idea. Right now he just wanted to wake up and try to escape back to Jensen. That was all._

_Despite wanting to go back, he couldn't help but ask, 'Who are you?'_

_The wolf chuckled. He seemed more relaxed. 'You ask me who I am, yet you do not accept who you are. Interesting.'_

_'I know who I am!' Jared yelled angrily. He thought back to him having a similar conversation with Chad and Lilith._

_'Are you sure you know who you are? Or would you like me to tell you?'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sam only knows himself as Jared. Once he was given some 'cure' from Chad, he was back to normal which means he's Jared again. He has no idea who 'Sam' is. It's hard to explain, but I hope I made it easy to understand. If you still don't understand, let me know.
> 
> Like it? I hope so. What do you think is going to happen? How do you think the story is going to end? I hope to hear what you all think. Until next time. -Kauri510


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All right, this is the last chapter. I really wanted this story to only have ten chapters. It could've had more depending on how this chapter went, but this is it. This chapter is going to be longer than the others going by the outline being long. I really hope you like it. Enjoy!

The group went their own ways as soon as Dean gave them the go ahead. Dean and Castiel stuck with each other and despite being angry with him, Dean was still grateful. Dean didn't know what he was going to do about his friend when this was all over. After rounding the corner and shooting another human, Dean shook the thoughts away. He was going to have to think about it later.

Dean hissed when he felt a bullet graze his arm. He's been shot before on other raids, but he'll never be able to get used to it. It still hurt like a bitch. Once Castiel killed the shooter, he went to Dean's aid, but was told to back off. Dean was never the type to want help, but that didn't always stop the others from helping.

He didn't really care about this whole mess. After what happened at the camp site, he was extremely worried about Sam. He needed to get to him as soon as possible. He would never be able to relax or let his guard down until he saw Sam alive with his own eyes. Frank had told him that Sam was still in the room and hasn't come out.

"How far are we from Sam, Frank?"

_"Ten more floors."_

With everything being dealt with, Dean had to focus. Sam wouldn't be able to be rescued if Dean was dead. Then again, if he had any say in it, even death wouldn't stop him from saving Sam. He just prayed that his brother was alive and okay.

* * *

_Jared had walked a little closer to the wolf waiting patiently for it to continue. He took it as a plus that the animal didn't look as scared as he was when Jared first came._ _He felt like he was being judged when the animal decided to circle around him looking him up and down. Jared didn't know what to do about that, so he didn't say anything. What was he supposed to say about this? He was still rather confused about the fact that this was even happening._

_'What is this place?' Jared asked when the wolf stopped in front of him._

_'This is the place humans come to just before they turn for the first time.'_

_Jared nodded. He knew that when he wanted to know more about werewolves and vampires. 'I don't understand, I read that this place was supposed to be white... not darkness.'_

_'Your situation is different from the others.'_

_'You said you can tell me who I am. So, who am I if I'm not Jared?'_

_'Your name is Sam Winchester. Youngest son of John and Mary Winchester. Brother and mate to Dean Winchester. Born May 2nd, 1983.'_

_Jared felt butterflies in his stomach hearing that he has a mate and the wolf knew that. His cheeks reddened at the fact that his wolf said it like it was the most casual thing in the world. But then the nervous and embarrassed feelings turned to confusion._

_Brother and mate... How could his brother be his mate? What a taboo thing to have happened._

_The wolf chuckled. 'It probably is taboo, but who cares? Sam, love doesn't care. True love is already a hard thing to find in the world. Why should it matter if it happens to be between siblings? It's no one else's business but yours. Yeah, many people look down upon what they don't understand, but what you both feel should be enough not to care.'_

_Jared couldn't get rid of that nervous flutter in the pit of his stomach. He didn't know what do about it, so he decided to change the subject. 'What happened?'_

_'You were taken by Nick. Dean tried to stop him, but wasn't strong enough to save you. Ever since then, he's been trying to be strong enough to find you. That's when he decided to start a group that could help him. That's when the Archangels were formed.'_

_Jared's eyes widened and his jaw dropped._ Jensen _was the leader of the Archangels, but if Dean was the one, then did that mean... 'J_ _ensen's Dean? Jensen's my brother?'_

_The wolf didn't answer._

_Jared's mind was racing through everything that has happened since he first met the Archangels. Everything Jensen and Castiel told him finally made sense. The way they talked about him even without knowing that it was him..._

"Me and my little brother. He was kidnapped, and I haven't seen him in a long time."

"It's just a way for us to find out what happened to Jensen's mate. His true mate."

_'Holy shit!'_

* * *

Dean finally arrived to the same floor Sam was on. Now he just had to find him and get him the hell out of there. Sam and Genevieve weren't safe now that Jody and Gabriel were getting the bombs into place.

Dean shot down one last vampire. He and Castiel were the only ones and they had to make sure that no one else was there. Frank spoke to him confirming that they were the only ones he could see on the cameras. Hearing this Dean relaxed... just a little.

While he and Castiel were making their way to Sam's floor, none of them came across Alastair nor Nick. Dean didn't know whether to be relieved or disappointed. Then again maybe it was both. At least, they were both inside the building. Whether they found them or not, they were going to go up in flames along with the building.

Dean passed two more rooms that were empty. He stopped and motioned for Castiel to do the same. "Frank? Where is Sam's baby?"

_"Uh.. I see a child in a room at the far end of the hall. It'll be on the right. I can't see anyone else inside. She's alone."_

Dean nodded. "Bela? You get that?"

_"On my way. Two floors down."_

"Stay inside with her until this is all over. Do not leave her alone!"

Dean didn't say anything else, instead followed Frank's instructions to where Sam was being held. Dean's heart kept beating faster and faster. He needed to get to his brother quickly. He stopped in front of a steel door, and tried to pry it open. If the power was on, Frank would be able to open it, but now it wouldn't be necessary. With Castiel's help, Dean was able to get the door open. Reloading his weapon, he aimed everywhere in case there was someone other than Sam inside.

Dean's flashlight landed on an unmoving body sitting against the wall on the ground. Walking slowly but carefully, he gasped. It was Sam! Not caring about anything else, Dean ran up to Sam dropping his gun and flashlight. He grabbed Sam's face cringing at the beaten state his face was in.

"Sam?" He recieved no response. "Sammy!"

Dean could see Sam was still alive, by his ragged breathing and quiet growls. He positioned himself in front of Sam protectively when he heard groaning coming to his right. Castiel flashed the light and could see a man and woman in an equal beaten state.

The man slowly opened his eyes. "Jared?"

"Who are you?" demanded Dean.

Before Chad could answer, Castiel called out, "Chad? Oh my god." Castiel ran up to him and helped undo his bindings.

"Cas, you know them?"

Castiel nodded. "They're one of us."

"Chad Murrary? As in Sam's Chad?" asked Dean undoing Sam's handcuffs as well.

Chad snorted. "Never been called his, but yeah I guess." Chad rubbed his wrists and went to look over Lilith. She was alive and breathing and Chad sighed in relief. He lightly slapped her cheeks trying to rouse her, and she slowly came to.

"Chad?"

"I'm here baby."

"Enough! What's wrong with Sam? What happened?"

Chad took a deep breath and when he opened his mouth, everything came pouring out. Chad knew better than to keep something concerning Jared from Dean.

* * *

_Jared didn't know what to think or feel about this whole thing. All his life with his family, he's been jealous of vampires and werewolves for being something special. He's always wanted that... to be something that was more than what he was. Now he's staring at the very wolf he would've been able to shift into all those years ago._

_'What's the point in all of this? Why did I come here? Even if I were to accept myself, I'm human. I'll never be able to shift into you. I was cured of it as a child. It's too late.' Jared looked away in shame._

_The wolf shook its head, 'You humans really amuse me. You come across a difficult situation and instead of facing it head on, or try to change it, or do anything about it, you just accept it as is.'_

_Jared was getting really pissed off. 'Aren't you listening? How can I change something that's out of my control? I was cured of being a werewolf! It's over. I just want to get back to Dean.'_

_'This is one of your many problems. You don't pay attention! You're already ready to throw in the towel without even fighting.'_

_'Pay attention to what? Just come out and say it! What do I need to pay attention to?' Jared snapped._

_'The wolf growled. 'There is no cure! It's impossible to cure a werewolf. How the hell do you think you're meeting me now? You think a cured werewolf can meet their wolf if they're human?'_

_Jared's eyes widened.'Then what about me? If what you're saying is true, then what about me?'_

_'All the cure did to you was prevent you from meeting me on your third birthday. That is all. No werewolf will ever be able to shift unless they come here and find their wolf. Sometimes, a child is too scared about being alone here and will find their wolf unintentionally, but you still have to find them. You never came here, so you stayed human. You were never able to find me... until now.'_

 

* * *

Dean held onto Sam as they were all making their way out. Dean, Sam, Bela and Genevieve were in the middle of the group while Castiel took up the front and Chad and Lilith were behind. Dean had to make sure that they would be protected from all directions. He had his gun ready in case he needed to help, but he wanted most of his attention on getting Sam out.

Even though Sam was out of it, his body was still reacting. It still listened to Dean's orders, and walked as much as he could with all of his injuries throbbing. Dean wanted to know what was happening inside Sam's head. Why would his body be awake, but his mind wasn't? What the hell happened? What the hell _is_ happening?

They were three flights from the first floor, and out of nowhere vampires started running from behind them. Dean didn't understand it, but he was so happy that Castiel was able to take the front. He understood that Castiel wanted to help Dean as much as possible and he wanted to do that in his human form, but at the moment Castiel in his wolf form would be even more helpful.

More and more vampires came out attacking. Dean was struggling under the weight of his brother, but he couldn't give up now. Not when they were so close to getting out. "Frank, where the hell are they all coming from?"

_"They're coming from all over the damn place. I got vamps coming from the roof, but I can't pinpoint exactly where from the roof."_

Dean cursed. They finally made it to the second floor, and Gabriel and the others came up to them covered in blood and looking extremely tired. With all the vampires coming, Dean was thrilled to see the others. Gabriel looked up the stairwell and saw countless vampires running down. He turned to his alpha, and shoved them out of harm's way. He figured he would apologize later.

"Go, Dean! Cassie, help Dean get Sam out of here. Bela protect Sam's kid. Now, go! We'll hold them off." Gabriel shifted and the others followed.

Despite Dean wanting to help his people, he couldn't argue with the man. Sam was his first priority. He nodded to Gabriel and told them all to be careful. Dean helped guide Sam towards the exit. With the gun and holding onto Sam, it was rather difficult to get the key out of his pocket, but desperate to get Sam out, he did it.

_"De... ther... vam..."_

"Frank?"

_"com... watch..."_

"Frank?"

He heard nothing after. Dean swore. He probably busted when he was thrown against a wall earlier. Castiel shot two more vampires who came from who knows where. "Dean, in case we don't make it out of here, I want you to know I'm sorry."

"Castiel, now's not the time."

Castiel ignored him. "I'm sorry for saying what I did to Sam. I'm sorry for hurting both of you. I'm sor-"

"Shut the hell up Cas," Dean snapped. "If we do make it out of here alive, I don't know if I can forgive you for what you did. If you were anyone else, you would be dead."

Castiel shot a human.

"But it won't be up to me whether you live or not... whether you stay or not." Castiel spared him a glance. "Sam would be the one to decide."

Castiel didn't like that at all. He loved Dean and wanted to stay with him for as long as he was alive, but if it all depended on Sam... well he was as good as dead. He hurt Sam badly, and he believed that he wouldn't be allowed to stay.

* * *

Finally arriving at the lobby, they breathed a sigh of relief when it was empty. They made their way to the door ready to leave. When Dean got Sam away safely, he would come back and help the others. They stopped when they heard a shot fired behind them. Dean growled. _So close._  They turned around and saw the ones they really didn't want to see: Alastair, Nick, and two humans Dean didn't know.

Castiel didn't waste any time. He aimed his gun at one of the men they didn't know and he went down. Nick ran up to Dean and Sam and shoved him as hard as he could. With his vampire strength, Dean hit the back wall hard. Nick turned to Sam who was swaying on his feet, and grabbed his throat and threw to the far right wall. Dean winced at the hard thud Sam made. Bela still holding Genevieve ran to Sam's side.

Even though it was the last thing he wanted to do, Dean was going to have to turn away from Sam and focus on the ones in front of him. Castiel was fighting with Nick and the other human, which left Dean with Alastair. For twenty years, Dean had been waiting for this moment. It didn't matter if Nick was the one that took Sam from him, it was under Alastair's orders. He trusted Castiel to take care of Nick. Alastair was his and his alone.

"What's the matter mutt? Shift into that pathetic beast you call a wolf. Oh wait, you can't, can you?"

Dean growled narrowing his eyes. If it was the last thing he ever did tonight, he was going to fucking rip out the man's throat!

* * *

_Jared was sitting near the wolf with his legs crossed. He had been trying to get the wolf to come closer to him, because he really wanted to touch the animal. This was such an exciting moment for him to be able to touch the animal version of himself. Since Jared first came here, the animal has been coming a lot closer._

_When the wolf comes near him enough to be touched, Jared brought his hand up slowly. He didn't want the wolf to move away from him, and when he finally touched the wolf, Jared let out a deep breath he didn't even know he was holding. The wolf's fur was so soft and warm. Jared didn't even realize it, but he found himself petting the wolf._

_'Does Dean know I'm his brother?'_

_The wolf scooted closer in and laid down near Jared's legs. Jared smiled at this. 'He's not one hundred percent positive that you're Sam.'_

_Jared nodded sadly at this. He was afraid of that. How long has Dean known who he was? 'Does Dean only love me because I'm his brother?'_

_The wolf closed his eyes clearly enjoying the feel of Jared's hands. 'It really shouldn't matter. He-'_

_'Of course it matters. How would I know that he loves me for me, or if he only loves me because I'm who he's been searching for?'_

_The wolf sighed. 'Even if you weren't Sam, which I know for a fact that you are, Dean still loves you. You're his mate. He was never able to find out if you were his mate when you were kids, but he knows you're his mate now.'_

_'How does he even know?'_

_'You bared your neck to him. No one who wasn't his mate would do that.'_

_'I wonder if he loves me as a person or just his mate.'_

_'Anyone ever tell you have a low opinion of yourself? No Alpha can claim their Omega the moment they know who they are. Of course, the Alpha will want to claim the Omega right away, but they can't unless they're given permission. It's up to the Omega when or if it happens.'_

_'Why are you telling me all of this?'_

_'Why not? Every wolf learns our ways as they get older, but you were denied that.'_

_Jared carefully gets up feeling bad that he disrupted the animal's comfortable state. He looked around trying to find anything other than them, but he still couldn't see anything. It was just darkness._ _He turned back to the wolf who was still laying down. When he looked closer, he could see that the wolf appeared tired. 'How do I get out of here? I need to get back to him.'_

_'Why is going back so important to you?'_

_Jared was taken aback by the question. His mouth opened and closed several times before his brain registered the question. 'If_ _you're my wolf, then you should already know. I'm not leaving my brother out there alone. God only knows what's happening out there.'_

* * *

Dean is fighting against Alastair the best he could, but he was already tired from the fighting earlier and the flights of stairs he had to climb. That was the only reason Alastair was getting the upper hand.

Dean was punched and thrown to the floor. He groaned. He looked up only to get punched once again. He fell to the floor and spat the blood from his mouth onto the floor. As Dean was struggling to get to his feet, he felt a body behind him. He tensed up, and tried to get away, but it was too late. He felt the bastard's arm around his throat pulling him into a choke hold. Dean was so tired and in pain that he couldn't put up much of a fight.

Black spots began to cloud his vision. He couldn't die like this. He couldn't leave this world without Sam. He couldn't die without meeting his brother formally. He wanted to hold Sam one more time.

"Dean!" He heard Bela say. He could see her still next to Sam. From the corner of his eyes he could see Castiel trying to get to him, but the vampires kept getting in his way stopping him.

He wasn't angry with Bela for not coming. He would much rather have her near Sam and Genevieve. If he had to die tonight, he had to make sure there would be others who could get Sam and his child out. If he had to die tonight, at least he would die with meaning.

_I love you Sam._

* * *

Dean felt his breathing slowing down. He could feel Alastair losing strength, but not enough for Dean to overpower the man. Dean was going to die, and all he hoped that he wasn't going to die in vain.

And then out of nowhere he falls to the ground gasping for breath. He couldn't hear anything, and his eyes were closed. All he could do was focus on breathing. He slowly opened his eyes and turned over onto his stomach. He looked around and saw Nick's dead body with Castiel in his wolf form standing over him. He looked over and saw Bela (who was staring in shock at him) with Genevieve. Alone? Where the fuck was Sam? And why was Bela staring at him like that?

 _Dean?_ a voice called from within himself.

Who the hell was that?

Turning around he saw a large brown wolf standing over a still breathing Alastair. The asshole was unconscious. Who the hell was the wolf? He didn't recognize it. He struggled to his feet and almost fell over, because for some strange fucking reason, he was on four legs. He hasn't seen those paws in twenty years.

He almost fell over, but was aided with Castiel keeping him upright. He allowed Castiel to guide him over to the strange wolf. He sniffed the air, and found that the wolf smelled like... Sam. He walked closer to the wolf and knew without a doubt that it was Sam. But how?

Dean stepped away from Castiel and took in a deep breath. He hasn't done this in a long time, so he was just as new to it as new wolf. He remembered that his father had told him that whenever he wanted to shift to either form, to just think about the form and just let it happen.

It happened so quickly, when he opened his eyes he was human. He wanted to be a wolf for so long, and now that he was he had to be human... at least for now. Right now, he was standing in front of Sam who was a wolf. And he wanted to see Sam with his own eyes, human eyes.

"Sam?"

Even as a human, Dean could see that Sam was hurt, he just didn't know to what extent. He slowly approached Sam wanting to touch him. He didn't know how Sam knew how to change, but he was now standing in front of a human Sam. Dean gasped.

Dean's gaze went from Sam's eyes to a cord that was beneath his shirt. He felt his bottom lip tremble. He loved Jared, but if this really was his brother, he didn't know what he was going to do.

Sam's eyes were on him the whole time regardless if he didn't say a word. He watched as Dean's hands went slowly to his neck. His heart was beating rapidly. He needed this more than he realized. He knew that Dean was his brother, but he needs his mate just as much. He understood that Dean needed his brother and he loved Sam, so if this was what Dean needed then so be it.

Dean ignored the others coming into the lobby looking exhausted and in pain. He grabbed the cord and brought it out from underneath Sam's shirt. He couldn't pull his gaze away from the necklace's symbol. It was the flaming star. The same star he had made just for Sam. The only one in existance. He didn't need the necklace to know the man standing in front of him was his brother, but it did touch Dean's heart in ways that he longed forgotten.

Dean looked up to Sam feeling tears fall down his face. "Sam?"

As soon as Sam heard his brother's voice crack at saying his name, he pulled Dean into an embrace. An embrace that neither knew they needed until they were holding each other. No one bothered to interrupt them or telling them they needed to hurry. Nothing.

Sam pulled back looking down at his hands playing with the hem of his shirt. His hair fell in front of his face, and he looked to his brother. "You found me, Dean."

Dean smiled at how small and innocent Sam looked. He raised his hand to touch Sam's cheek. He felt warm when Sam leaned into the touch. He pulled Sam closer and just before their lips touched he whispered, "I'll always find you baby boy."

Sam sighed in relief when their lips touched. He felt Dean's hand touching the star that was over his heart.

Sam didn't know how he came to attack Alastair. All he remembers was waking up to finding him killing Dean. He didn't know how he shifted, but he felt that his wolf was just as angry and together they attacked. Sam really wanted to kill the bastard right then and there, but dying that way would be too good for Alastair. He wanted the asshole to suffer.

He knew without a doubt that he and Dean would find a way to do that.

* * *

 

Dean watched Sam leave from his grasp to go to Bela or to Genevieve. He didn't want Sam to leave, but understood that Genevieve was his number one priority. He watched as he held her close, and he turned away. He saw Bobby approach him.

"Thank you Bobby."

Bobby waved off the thanks. "Bombs are in place, but what do you want to do about that asshole?" He asked motioning to Alastair.

Dean growled when he saw that Alastair was stirring awake. He couldn't answer him, because he wanted Sam to decide what to do. Although he caused Dean a lot of pain, he caused just as much to Sam. It was only right Sam have a say.

"You have bombs?" Sam asked coming up to him.

Dean nodded. Sam looked to Gabriel taking the chain off the front door. He called Gabriel over and when he came he held out his hand for the chain. Gabriel gave it to him. Dean was confused at his brother's actions.

Sam stared down at the chain and smirked. He opened his mouth and told Dean and the others what he wanted to do. When he was done everyone who heard liked it just as much.

* * *

Sam kicked Alastair's legs. "Hey! Wake up!" He kicked the bastard once again.

Alastair groaned and opened his eyes. His eyes widened at the sight of every one of Sam's group staring angrily at him. He went to get up, but stopped when he saw that he was chained. There was a huge chain around him and it locked to a thick metal bar.

"What the fuck are you doing? What is this?"

Dean smirked. "That is a chain and you are not going to get out of it."

"Oh, I can assure you I will. I'll fucking hunt you down and kill you all," Alastair yelled desperately trying in vain to get out.

Sam chuckled. "I'll tell you what, you get out of the chains and we'll surrender. But here's the catch: you have sixty seconds to get out or be crushed." Sam and the others turned their backs on Alastair walking toward the exit.

"What? What do you mean 'crushed'?"

Dean turned back snapping his fingers. "Damn. I forgot to mention, we have bombs all over the building and when it goes off, BOOM. I suggest you hurry up."

Just before the doors closed to a screaming Alastair, Dean threw the keys to the lock towards him. _If_ he happened to throw the keys just out of reach from Alastair, well it wasn't his fault that his arm was hurting.

* * *

Two days went by and Dean was standing in front of his tent watching Sam play with Genevieve. He wasn't even trying to keep it secret. He hasn't spoken to Sam since that night. Dean couldn't bring himself to approach Sam even though he wanted nothing more than to be with him.

Even though Sam kissed him that night, Dean couldn't help but fear Sam didn't want him anymore. Maybe he just wanted a brother. Maybe he just wanted a friend. Maybe he didn't even want to be here, and he didn't know how to break it to him.

Dean wanted to have his brother at his side, but now that Sam was more than his brother, he didn't know if he could _just_ _be_ brothers. Dean needed his mate, and if Sam wanted to leave or didn't want anything intimate between them... what was he supposed to do?

He felt another body stop next to him. "What are you going to do?"

Dean sighed looking to Castiel. He shook his head, "I don't know." Without anything more, Dean turned his back and walked away and went to go look for Danneel or Bela. He could use the company

Castiel didn't bother trying to stop his friend, and he didn't say anything either. What could he say that would make Dean feel better? He wasn't the one who he needed.

* * *

Sam is sitting with Genevieve on the grass showing her a flower. She grabbed it giggling. Sam loved the sound. After everything that's been going on, he didn't think he would ever hear it again. He looked up to see Castiel making his way towards them. He remembered what Castiel told him all those weeks ago. He hasn't spoken to him since then, and he didn't know what he could say. As he rose to his feet, he braced himself for a fight.

"Hi, Sam."

Sam nodded his acknowledgement. He's come to prefer 'Sam; over 'Jared'. He wanted to be Dean's Sam, and he wanted his first life to be his only life. Jared Padalecki was never real, and although he feels a loss for it, he would much rather be Sam Winchester. As for Genevieve, her name would be up to her when she got older.

Castiel opened his mouth then closed it several times. Sam bit back the smile that almost broke across his face. He understood Castiel's intentions that day, and now that everything's out in the open, he felt happy seeing the other man struggle with his words.

"I... uh... I mean... I just... you know I care about Dean, and I didn't- you know-"

Sam laughed softly. He put up his hand stopping Castiel. "I forgive you, Cas."

Castiel narrowed his eyes. "Why?"

Sam shrugged his shoulders. "You're Dean's best friend, and I understand that played a huge role in what you said to me. I don't want to come between you two."

Castiel stuffed his hands in his pockets feeling a little awkward. "It doesn't matter. If I didn't make you leave, nothing of this would've happened."

"Maybe, but if you didn't this would still be going on."

Castiel didn't know what else to say, so he started making his way back towards the others. That was until he was called back.

"Although, if you're really sorry, I could use your help with something."

* * *

Castiel goes to Dean who was talking with Danneel. "Dean, I don't know why, but Sam's crying! You might want to go talk to him and see what's wrong."

Dean furrowed his brows. Sam was crying? He pushed passed Castiel and went after Sam. Why was Sam upset? Did he want to leave? Did he hate him? Oh god! What if Sam was upset because he didn't want to hurt Dean when he would have to tell him that he didn't love him anymore?

He saw Sam still holding Genevieve, but then Dean frowned. Sam looked just fine. He looked just as happy when Dean turned away from him.

Sam looked up when he saw Dean come towards him. His smile fell from his face when he saw how upset Dean looked. He saw the others walking behind Dean who appeared concerned, but Castiel was the only one smiling. Picking up Genevieve, he gave her to Bela who was all too happy with who she was holding.

"Sam? What's wrong? Why aren't you upset?"

Sam tilt his head in confusion. "Why would I be upset?"

Dean looked back glaring at Castiel who was smiling way too innocently. He turned back to Sam. "No reason."

"Ok, well now that you're here, there's something we need to talk about."

_Oh, god, this is it. He's going to leave me._

"We're brothers right?" Dean nodded. "And we're mates." Dean nodded. "If I'm right, as the Omega between us, it's up to me whether I'm claimed."

_He's only going to want to be brothers._

"I don't care if we're brothers."

What?!

"I love you with every fiber of my being. If you will have me, I would be honored if you would claim me right here and now." Sam didn't wait for an answer, but instead went to his knees, closed his eyes and bared his throat.

Dean's heart was beating quickly the more Sam spoke. Dean let his body do the controlling. He found himself on all fours, and for a short second, he thought Sam was scared and didn't want it.

He slowly opened his mouth giving Sam every opportunity to change his mind, but he never said anything. Dean bit down on Sam's neck hard enough to draw blood. Sam hissed, because of the pain but he still didn't pull away. Dean felt everything with that one bite. He felt Sam's heart beating rapidly. He felt the excitement and fear in Sam's heart. He felt the love Sam felt for him and the need for a brother and a mate.

Sam's eyes shot open when Dean bit down. He felt Dean's hesitance because he didn't want him doing anything Sam didn't want. He felt Dean's fear at losing him again, and love that he had both his brother and mate together. He felt Dean's arousal and it sparked his own.

Dean pulled away, and Sam felt blood falling down but he moaned in pleasure when Dean licked the blood away. Sam brought a hand to the bite and was shocked when he felt scarred tissue where an open wound should be. Sam wrapped his arms around Dean's neck.

Dean barked in happiness. _I love you, Sam._

Sam smiled. "I love you too."

* * *

Dean was laying with Sam naked in their tent. It was a good thing Bela offered to take Genevieve for the night. He was tired and wanted to fall asleep, but he couldn't. He listened to the beautiful sound of Sam's breathing. He rubbed Sam's arms up and down. Was this real? Was Sam really with him?

_Please, let this be real. Please don't take him from me again._

Dean closes his eyes as he felt grief for the fact that they lost Anna and Ash. He gave his condolences to their pack and they weren't angry with him. He didn't know how he felt about that. Maybe it would've been better if they were.

Dean pulled Sam closer hearing him sigh as he felt Sam's arm wrap tighter around his midsection. Dean felt tears in eyes. "I've missed you Sam... so much," he said softly. "I don't know what I would do if I lost you. I'm so sorry, Sammy. It's my fault you were taken. If I just-"

He was silenced when he felt Sam's hand over his mouth. Sam looked at him sadly. "Dean, stop. I love you, and what happened then will not change that. I'm sorry you held this with you for so long, but you have to move on. We're here together, and nothing else matters but us."

They stayed like that for some time, neither wanting to go to sleep. They've lost so much time, and now here they were... finally together.

"Thank you for not giving up on me," Sam said kissing Dean's bare chest.

Dean kissed Sam's forehead. "I'd die before I ever gave up looking for you."

And Sam knew it was true.

They closed their eyes and allowed slumber to take them under. Neither noticing the apparitions of two wolves... one black and one brown... cuddled up with each other on the floor. The black wolf was licking the brown wolf's cheek. After a few more seconds of licking, the black one laid its head on the brown one and they succumbed to sleep... finally together.

 

 

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has left a comment. Thank you to those have stuck with the story from the very beginning and those who joined in after. I really hope you liked the story and I'm very sorry if it didn't end the way you hoped. Until next time. -Kauri510

**Author's Note:**

> Do you guys like it? Is it something you guys want the whole story for? Leave a comment and tell me. I do get ideas from what you say. Either way I hope you all stick around to the end. Until next time. -Kauri510


End file.
